Born to be Alive
by Lilie
Summary: Updated Ch5 Nach mehreren hässlichen Zwischenfällen mit seinem Onkel flieht Harry eines Nachts in den Sommerferien vor seinem siebten Jahr nach London. Dort sucht er sich eine Wohnung und einen Mitbewohner.
1. Kapitel 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Die alte Leier: Mir gehört keine der Personen in dieser Geschichte, da ich nicht JKR bin (wenn ich es wäre, würde ich den Schrott hier veröffetlichen und damit ein Vermögen verdienen - tu ich aber nicht und bleibe deshalb so arm wie eine Kirchenmaus!). Außerdem beruht keines der genannten Ereignisse auf der Wahrheit, sollte sich allerdings jemand dadurch gestört fühlen, eentschuldige ich mich im voraus: Das habe ich nicht gewollt.

**WARNINGS:**  
SLASH!!!!! Wer damit ein Problem haben sollte, drückt bitte den "Zurück-Button" an seinem IE und sucht sich eine andere Geschichte aus. Wer damit ein Problem hat und diese Geschichte trotzdem ließt: Ich reagiere nicht auf Haß-Mails, Heuler und alles was in diese Richtung geht.   
Außerdem könnte es in dieser Geschichte ein wenig gewaltätiger zugehen als in _St. Elmos Fire_. Allerdings weiß ich dass noch nicht so sicher. Da ich bisher nur den Titel habe.

**INFO:**  
_*....*_ = Harrys Gedanken  
_~....~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//....\\ = Parsel  
###....### = Flashback

***  
**BORN TO BE ALIVE:** Kapitel I   
***

"Junge!!!". Harry stöhnte auf. Selbst nach 16 Jahren konnten sich seine Verwandten noch nicht dazu durchringen, ihn bei seinem echten Namen, oder zumindest Potter zu nennen.  
_*Potter! So nennt mich immer Draco. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie ich diesen Namen hasse. Immer wenn jemand den Namen hört, denken sie alle nur daran, dass ich ihnen einmal vielleicht das Leben retten werde, aber wer denkt dabei an die Person, die sich hinter diesem Namen versteckt? Niemand! Keiner hat bisher versucht hinter die Mauern zu blicken, die ich um mich aufgebaut habe. Keiner ahnt nur, wer ich wirklich bin. Dennoch will jeder mein Freund sein.*_  
Stürmisch wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und ein vor Wut kochender Vernon stand in der Tür. _*Shit*_.  
"Junge, was soll das, wieso bist du nicht gekommen, als deine Tante dich gerufen hat?"  
Mit langen Schritten ging Vernon auf Harry zu, der wie zur Salzäule erstarrt auf seinem Bett saß. Schon seit er diesen Sommer aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte er immer Stress gehabt mit seinen Verwandten. Grund dafür war ein Ohrring in seinem rechten Ohr.

###

Harry war gerade in das Auto seines Onkels gestiegen und dieser war losgefahren, als Vernon ihn an einer Ampel leicht von der Seite ansah.  
"Was hast du da in deinem Ohrläppchen?"  
Harry schaute seinen Onkel an und erwiderte ruhig:  
"Einen Ohrring, wieso fragst du?"  
"Aha, du weißt, was ein Ohrring im rechten Ohrloch bedeutet? Oder haben die Lehrer auf deiner verrückten Schule vergessen, dir das beizubringen?"  
Langsam wurde Harry ein wenig wütend, er hasste es, wenn sein Onkel - wie gerade - so schlecht über seine Schule redete, die nach dem Tod seines Paten sein einziges zu Hause war.  
"Ja Sir, ich weiß was ein Ohrring im rechten Ohr bedeutet."  
"Heißt das also, dass du eine Schwuchtel bist? Ist das der Dank dafür, dass deine Tante und ich dich damals bei uns aufgenommen haben? Nach dem Autounfall deiner Eltern hattest du niemand, bis auf einen verrückten Paten, der im Gefängnis hockte. Wir haben dich bei uns aufgenommen, dir Essen und Kleidung gegeben und nun wirfst du es uns zurück ins Gesicht?"  
In der Zwischenzeit waren sie beide rot vor Wut und kochten innerlich. Dennoch schaffte es Harry halbwegs ruhig zu bleiben:  
"Ja, das heißt dass ich schwul bin. Kapier aber endlich, dass meine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind, sondern ermordet wurden. Sirius war unschuldig und zu Kleidung und Essen kann ich nur sagen: Du meintest wahrscheinlich trockenes Brot und Lumpen. Hauselfen werden besser behandelt als ich."  
Harry wagte einen kurzen Blick an die Seite und sah, dass sein Onkel kurz vor der Explosion stand, offensichtlich fiel ihm aber nichts mehr ein, was er sagen sollte, denn er schwieg.  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief relativ stilllschweigend und außer einem gelegentlich Grunzen von Onkel Vernon und dem Brummen des Motors war es leise im Wagen. Sie waren schon fast 'zu Hause' als Vernon auf einmal das Lenkrad herumriss und auf einen kleinen Waldweg fuhr.  
_*Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten*_  
Harry sollte recht behalten. Nachdem sie etwa zehn Minuten auf dem kleinen Weg gefahren waren, hielten sie an einer kleinen Lichtung. Vernon stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Mit langen, stampfenden Schritten ging er um das Auto herum und riss die Beifahrertür auf, ehe sich Harry versah wurde er am Ohr aus dem Auto gerissen und auf den harten Waldboden geschleudert. Mit seinem Kopf stoß er an einen Stein und blieb benommen liegen. Sein Onkel kam erneut auf ihn zu und trat ihn, bevor er sich auf Harrys Bauch setzte, in die Rippen:  
"Na, gefällt dir dass du dreckige Schwuchtel? So sollte man immer mit Leuten wie dir umgehen, aber nein, ihr denkt ja sowieso, dass ihr besser seit als wir."  
Mit diesen Worten schlug Vernon ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht und stand auf:  
"Wenn du nach Hause kommst, putzt du meinen Wagen, vorher kommst du mir nicht ins Haus."  
Vernon sieg wieder in sein Auto und fuhr los.  
Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden fand Harry sein Bewusstsein wieder. Nachdem er eine Weile noch auf dem harten Waldboden gelegen hatte stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
###  
Seit diesem Tag hatte er fast täglich Prügel von entweder seinem Onkel oder seinem Cousin bezogen. Es gab keinen Tag an dem er Abends ins Bett gegangen war, ohne dass ihm alles weh getan hätte.  
Wie es aussah, stand nun wieder eine Tracht Prügel ins Haus.  
_*Merlin hilf*_  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sein Onkel das Zimmer durchquert uns stand aufgetürmt vor Harrys Bett:  
"Du verdammte Schwuchtel! Was soll den der Dreck? Denkst du, dass du was Besseres bist und nicht mehr auf uns hören musst? So lange du unter diesem Dach wohnst, tust du gefälligst was wir dir sagen."  
Mit diesen Worten stürtzte er sich auf Harry und zog seine und Harrys Hosen herunter.

***

**A/N:**  
Okay, dass war ein bisschen heftiger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hoffe ich bin niemanden zu nahe getreten? Wenn ihr Draco vermisst, der wird seinen Auftritt im nächsten Kapitel haben. Dann fängt es auch an ein wenig 'slashiger' zu werden.  
Schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr es gefunden habt und was ich besser machen kann. Lob und konstruktive Kritik sind wie immer herzlich willkommen.

**DANK AN:**  
Dark Force - meinem lieben Betaleser. Ich hoffe dass ich dich jetzt nicht zu sehr geschockt habe?   
aldi_sama - meine Schwester im Geiste, die mich dazu inspiriert hat, noch eine weitere Geschichte zu schreiben   
Discomusik - Für die Inspiration des Titels und der groben Storyline. 


	2. Kapitel 2

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Die alte Leier: Mir gehört keine der Personen in dieser Geschichte, da ich nicht JKR bin (wenn ich es wäre, würde ich den Schrott hier veröffetlichen und damit ein Vermögen verdienen - tu ich aber nicht und bleibe deshalb so arm wie eine Kirchenmaus!). Außerdem beruht keines der genannten Ereignisse auf der Wahrheit, sollte sich allerdings jemand dadurch gestört fühlen, eentschuldige ich mich im voraus: Das habe ich nicht gewollt.

**WARNINGS:**  
Wer das letzte Kapitel gelesen hat, weiß, dass es in dieser Geschchichte bisher wenig romantisch zugegangen ist und dass es eine Slash wird. 

**INFO:**  
_*....*_ = Harrys Gedanken  
_~....~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//....\\ = Parsel  
###....### = Flashback

***  
**BORN TO BE ALIVE:**  
Kapitel II - London   
***

Nachdem sein Onkel das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieb Harry regungslos auf seinem Bett liegen:

_*Ich muss hier raus, sonst überlebe ich diesen Merlinverdammten Sommer nie. Aber wohin soll ich denn gehen? Ron hat nicht mehr mit mir geredet, seit er weiß, dass ich schwul bin. Hermione ist über die Sommerferien bei ihm zu Besuch. Sirius ist Tod, ich habe keine Ahnung wo Remus ist und wenn ich zu Dumbledore gehe, will er wissen, was passiert ist.  
Die einzige Idee die ich habe, ist, dass ich nach London gehe und mir dort eine Wohnung suche.*_

Harry brütete noch eine Weile über diese Idee und beschloss, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, die er hatte. Laut Zaubergesetz durfte er seit dem Tod seines Paten selbst entscheiden. Und weiter bei seinen Verwandten zu bleiben kam für Harry gar nicht in Frage.

Er blieb noch auf seinem Bett liegen, bis er sich sicher war, dass alle im Bett waren und stand auf. Jeder Schritt tat ihm weh, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und ging ins Badezimmer wo er sich wusch. Dabei unterdrückte er die ganze Zeit die Tränen, die ihm aus den Augen schießen wollten. Er hatte nicht mehr geweint, seit Sirius gestorben ist und hatte nicht vor jetzt wieder damit anzufangen.

_*Himmel! Ich habe Menschen sterben sehen und gegen Voldemort gekämpft und ihn besiegt und nun fange ich gleich an zu heulen wie ein Mädchen. Vernon, dass wirst du mir büsen. Nicht heute, aber irgendwann.*_

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ er das Badezimmer und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort suchte er schnell alles zusammen was ihm gehörte und warf es in seinen Koffer. Dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und seinen Geldbeutel, in welchem sich genug Muggelgeld befand, dass es bis zum Ende der Ferien reichen müsste. In der Küche schrieb er seinen Verwandten noch eine kleine Nachricht:

Ciao,  
Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich so nicht weiter leben will. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde garantiert kein Geld von euch verlangen - davon habe ich schon mehr als genug. Versucht gar nicht erst mich zu finden - denn ich möchte keinen von euch je wieder in meiner Nähe haben.  
Das gilt vor allem für dich - Vernon: Wenn ich dich je noch einmal sehen sollte, garantiere ich für nichts mehr. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich anzeigen soll oder nicht, aber bete dass ich es nicht tue. Denn wenn ja wirst du den Rest deines Lebens in Askaban verbringen. Die Dementoren freuen sich immer wieder über Frischfleisch.  
Gruß  
HARRY

Harry las die Nachricht noch einmal zufrieden durch und verließ dann das Haus. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er die Türe wieder zumachte. Mit sicheren Schritten lief er in Richtung Bahnhof, wo er sofort in den nächsten Zug nach London stieg.

***

Ungefähr drei bis vier Stunden Später stand er dann in Gringotts um mit einem der Elfen über seine Finanzen zu reden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich auf seinem Konto mehr als genug befand und er sich ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben eine Wohnung in London kaufen konnte. Der Freundliche Goblin ging sofort zu einem der Immobilienexperten, der ihm einen Katalog mit Wohnungen in Muggellondon gab. Bereits nach einmaligen Durchblättern hatte sich Harry für eine zweistöckige Wohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse entschieden. Sie war bereits möbiliert und man konnte sofort einziehen.

Nachdem sich der Immobilienexperte mit dem Verkäufer der Wohnung in Verbindung gesetzt hatte wurde der Kaufpreis festgelegt und der Goblin beauftragt das Geld von Harrys Konto auf das Konto des Gläübigers zu überweisen. Als Harry die Bank verließ, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben frei und glücklich. Endlich saßen ihm nicht mehr seine Verwandten im Nacken und er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Selbstbewusst machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner - _*MEINER*_ Wohnung. Als er dann zu Hause war drehte er den schlüssel sehr langsam im Schloss um, damit er das Gefühl voll auskosten konnte zum ersten Mal zu sich nach Hause zu kommen - nicht zu anderen Leuten.

Die Wohnung sah genauso gut aus, wie auf den Fotos in dem Katalog bei Gringotts. Harry ließ seinen Koffer im Flur stehen und schaute sich erst mal richtig um. Im unteren Stockwerk befand sich eine große Küche mit Anrichten aus Marmor und Holz und einem riesigen Esstisch aus Glas, an welchem mindestens zehn Leute Platz haben. Durch eine große geschwungene Tür konnte man direkt ins Wohnzimmer gelangen, dass mit einer Sitzgarnitur aus schwarzem Leder und mit einem ebenfalls gläsernen Couchtisch ausgestattet war. An zwei Seiten des Zimmers befanden sich riesige Fenster, die vom Boden bis zu Decke reichten und eine Fantastische Aussicht über London gewährten. Durch eines der Fenster konnte man auf einen kleinen Balkon gelangen, auf dem noch zwei Korbstühle und ein Korbtischchen standen. Nachdem er die Aussicht über London einige Zeit genossen hatte ging er wieder hinein und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer um wieder auf den Flur zu kommen. Von diesem ging eine weitere Türe ab, die direkt in ein Esszimmer führte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine riesige Tafel aus Mahagoniholz um welche zehn Stühle standen. In der Mitte des Raumes über dem Tisch hing ein riesiger Leuchter, der das ganze Zimmer erhellte. Harry studierte kurze Zeit die Bilder die an der wand hingen und verließ dann das Esszimmer um sich dass obere Stockwerk anzuschauen. Eine Treppe aus sehr hellem Holz, das ein wenig im Kontrast zu den dunklen Marmorböden in der Wohnung stand, führte nach oben in das zweite Stockwerk. Als er die Treppe hinaufkam, stand er in einem weiteren großem Wohnzimmer, welches so ähnlich eingerichtet war wie das erste. Von diesem Wohnzimmer gingen sechs Türen ab. Eine davon führte in ein Badezimmer mit einer riesigen Badewanne, die in den Boden eingelassen war, einer Dusche und allem anderen, was das Herz begehrt. Die anderen fünf Türen führten ihn Schlafzimmer.

Harry entschied sich für dass Zimmer mit den meisten und größten Fenstern. Er stellte sein Bett sofort vor diese und begann seine Kleider in den Wandschrank zu legen. Da es erst Nachmittag war, hatte er noch genug Zeit es sich in seinem neuen Heim einzurichten. Das erste was er tat war ein Blumengeschäft anzurufen und Topfpflanzen zu bestellen, danach begann er in einem der kleineren Schlafzimmer das Bett auseinander zu bauen, da er dieses als Arbeitszimmer einrichten wollte. Er rief auf der Stelle in einem Computergeschäft an um sich dort einen PC mit Internetanschluss zu bestellen und räumte die Regale mit seinen Büchern voll. Dann musste er eigentlich nur noch auf den Blumenlieferanten warten, der ihm die Blumen eine halbe Stunde später brachte. Zusammen mit dem Lieferanten verteilte er die Blumen überall in der Wohnung und auf den beiden Balkonen. Nun fühlte er sich erst richtig wohl.

Zum Abendessen machte er sich eine große Portion Rührei und setzte sich auf den Balkon zum Essen. Nun, da er endlich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte begann er über die Geschehnisse der nächsten Nacht nachzudenken. Der Tag war so Ereignisreich gewesen, dass er bisher noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Erst jetzt begann er zu realisieren, was wirklich geschehen war. Zum ersten mal seit zwei Jahren liefen ihm wieder Tränen die Wange herunter und er weinte still. Zuerst bemerkte er es gar nicht, wischte dann die Tränen aber wütend ab und zündete sich mit leicht zittrigen Händen eine Zigarette an und zwang sich über andere Dinge nachzudenken. Zuerst dachte er darüber nach, was er wohl mit den restlichen drei Schlafzimmern machen sollte. Nachdem er alle Möglichkeiten genau durchdacht hatte entschied er sich dazu eines der Zimmer zu vermieten, dann wäre er nicht ganz so alleine und die anderen beiden Zimmer wollte er erst einmal noch leer stehen lassen und vielleicht als Gästezimmer nutzen. Außerdem machte er sich noch Gedanken darüber, ob er Hermione schreiben sollte, dass er umgezogen war. Schließlich entschloss er sich jedoch zum negativen. Sie hatte ihm ja auch noch nicht geschrieben, seit die Ferien angefangen hatten.

***

Als er sich am Abend ins Bett legte fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit (genauer gesagt: seit beginn der Ferien) wieder so, als könnte er richtig gut und ohne Unterbrechung schlafen. Und tatsächlich tat er das auch. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er früh aber ausgeruht und fühlte sich wie neu geboren.

Nachdem er ausgiebig gebadet und gefrühstückt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel um dort anzeigen auszuhängen, dass er ein Zimmer frei hätte. Das gleiche tat er in fast allen Läden der Wingelgasse und setzte sich schließlich in eine Eisdiele um ein Eis zu essen. Nun konnte er nur noch warten, das jemand auf seine Anzeige reagierte und zu ihm in eine Wohnung ziehen wollte. Natürlich hatte er nicht seinen Namen auf den Zettel geschrieben, sonst hätte ihm die halbe Zauberwelt die Bude eingerannt. Während er in der Eisdiele saß und die Leute beobachtete, die so an ihm vorbeispazierten fiel sein Blick auf einen jungen Blonden Mann, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Der Fremde lief mit selbstbewusstem Schritt die Straße entlang und trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Muskelshirt und schwarze Boots. Auf seinem Arm hatte er sich einen Drachen tätowieren lassen und er hatte sowohl an der Lippe, den Augenbrauen und den Ohren Piercings. Harry war wie gebannt, als die blonde Schönheit an ihm vorbeispazierte und dachte gar nicht daran ihm zu folgen oder ihn anzusprechen, bevor er um die Ecke bog. Als Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte warf er schnell ein Paar Münzen auf dem Tisch und rannte dem göttlichen Wesen hinterher. Als er jedoch um die Ecke bog war von dem jungen Mann keine Sur mehr zu sehen.

Harry machte enttäuscht kehrt und machte sich auf den Heimweg. In einem Supermarkt machte er noch kurz halt um sich einige Lebensmittel und Zigaretten zu besorgen.

_*Schade, dass ich nicht schnell genug reagiert habe, wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Ob mir es auch stehen würde, wenn ich mich piercen und tätowieren lassen? Nun wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Hermione bei mir wäre, sie könnte mir sicher weiter helfen.*_

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass er schon vor seiner Haustüre angekommen war. Schnell schloss er die Türe auf und verschwand im inneren der Wohnung. Nachdem er sich ein wenig Musik aufgelegt hatte begann er in der Küche seine Einkäufe aufzuräumen und sich sein Essen zu machen. Da er jahrelang für seine Verwandten hatte kochen müssen, hatte er in Windeseile einen schönen Italienischen Salat zubereitet. Wie bereits am Vorabend machte er es sich auf dem Balkon gemütlich und aß dort. Erneut musste er über seinen Onkel nachdenken und die letzte Nacht, die er im Haus seiner Verwandten verlebt hatte. Schon seit er mit der Zubereitung des Salates angefangen hatte musste er die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken. Und genauso wie die Nacht bevor begannen die Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunterzulaufen, nur diesmal tat er nichts um den Tränenstrom zu stoppen. Er heulte wegen allem was seit Sirius Tod vorgefallen war: Den Krieg, die letzte Schlacht, den Tod von vielen seiner Mitstreiter, den Bruch mit Ron, die letzten zwei Wochen und seine verlorene Unschuld. Wie lange er so auf dem Korbsessel auf dem Balkon schon saß wusste er nicht mehr, als es an der Tür leutete. Schnell wusch er sich in der Küche das Gesicht um die Spuren seiner Tränen zu verwischen und ging dann an die Türe. Etwas wütend über die späte Störung riss er die Tür auf und blieb wie angwurtzelt stehen.

***

**A/N:**  
Ich hoffe ihr konntet euch alle denken wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde war?

**DANK AN:**   
Dark Force  
aldi_sama  



	3. Kapitel 3

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Die alte Leier: Mir gehört keine der Personen in dieser Geschichte, da ich nicht JKR bin (wenn ich es wäre, würde ich den Schrott hier veröffetlichen und damit ein Vermögen verdienen - tu ich aber nicht und bleibe deshalb so arm wie eine Kirchenmaus!). Außerdem beruht keines der genannten Ereignisse auf der Wahrheit, sollte sich allerdings jemand dadurch gestört fühlen, eentschuldige ich mich im voraus: Das habe ich nicht gewollt.

**WARNINGS:**  
Wer das letzte Kapitel gelesen hat, weiß, dass es in dieser Geschchichte bisher wenig romantisch zugegangen ist und dass es eine Slash wird. 

**INFO:**  
_*....*_ = Harrys Gedanken  
_~....~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//....\\ = Parsel  
###....### = Flashback

***  
**BORN TO BE ALIVE:**  
Kapitel III - Der Untermieter  
***

Etwas wütend über die späte Störung riss er die Tür auf und blieb wie angwurzelt stehen.

Zwar hatte er vorgehabt dem Störenfried ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen, was er von Leuten hielt, die ihn zu so später Stunde noch störten, aber dies brachte er nicht mehr hervor. Er stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da und schaute den späten Besuch mit großen Augen an. Vor ihm stand der gehiemnisvolle gut aussehende Junge Mann von vorhin, genauso erschrocken wie Harry, wenn nicht noch mehr.

"Potter!"  
Als Harry dies hörte traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vor ihm stand niemand anders als Draco Malfoy selbst. Er sah zwar besser aus als noch vor einigen Wochen, aber das änderte auch nichts daran, dass sein Erzfeind bei ihm auf der Matte stand.  
"Malfoy! Was willst du hier?"  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Potter."  
Langsam stieg die Wut wieder in ihm auf und Harry hatte keine Hemmungen sie auch herauszulassen. Ob Draco gut aussah oder nicht tat nichts mehr zu Sache. Er war bei ihm eingefallen und nun hatte er nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn zu nerven.  
"Nur zu deiner Information: Ich wohne hier. Das hier ist meine Wohnung und ich möchte nun endlich wissen, was du damit bezwecken willst, mich so spät noch zu stören?"  
Kaum hatten diese Worte Harrys Mund verlassen wurde Dracos Gesicht auf einmal weicher.  
"Du bist also der, der ein Zimmer zu vermieten hat?"  
Harry war sehr verwirrt über diesen Gemütsumschwung und brachte nur ein krächzendes  
"Ja, warum?"  
heraus.  
Die Antwort schien Draco sichtlich peinlich zu sein:  
"Nun ja..ähm...ich bin hier, weil ich...äh...die Anzeige gesehen habe und...weißt du...äh...ich wollte mich eigentlich für das Zimmer bewerben...shit!"  
Harry musste lächeln. Draco sah wirklich niedlich aus, wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Außerdem erweichte dies auch sein Herz und er trat einen Schritt an die Seite.  
"Okay, dann komm herein. Das Zimmer ist noch frei und du bist auch der Erste, der nachfrägt."  
Draco nickte und trat in die Wohnung. Im Gang blieb er für kurze Zeit stehen und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry sich so eine Wohnung überhaupt leisten konnte.  
"Gehört das alles dir?"  
Harry nickte nur kurz und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Ich habe die Wohnung gestern gekauft und bin eingezogen. Leider ist es hier ein bisschen einsam, so suche ich mich gerade nach einem Mitbewohner um."  
Draco schaute Harry ein wenig verwirrt an. Er hatte irgendwann einmal gehört, dass Harry seit dem Tod seiner Eltern bei seiner Tante und ihrer Familie in der Muggelwelt lebte. Nach kurzem überlegen entschloss er sich aber, Harry nicht nach seinem Motiven zu fragen, sondern damit noch zu warten.  
Harry hatte inzwischen zwei Flaschen Butterbier aus der Küche geholt und sich auf das Sofa gesetzt. Er deutete Draco an, das gleiche zu tun.  
"Also, du suchst also eine Mitwohngelegenheit?"  
"Ja."  
Harry überlegte kurz.  
"Wissen deine Eltern, dass du nach London gezogen bist?"  
Draco lachte zynisch auf.  
"Wer? Meine Eltern? Mein Vater ist in Askaban und wartet auf seine Hinrichtung und meine Mutter liegt den ganzen Tag mit Tabletten vollgestopft auf der Couch. Es könnte ihnen nicht egaler sein, wo ich stecke."  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich wusste das nicht, ich wollte nicht irgendwelche Wunden aufkratzen."  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, da Draco schon abgwunken hatte und fragte:  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Mir war schon immer klar, dass es mit den beiden ein böses Ende geben würde. Aber sag mal, was suchst du eigentlich hier in London? Wieso bist du nicht bei Weasel oder Granger? Oder bei deinen Verwandten - es sind doch deine Verwandten, bei denen du bisher immer gelebt hast, oder?"  
Draco beobachtete genau, wie Harrys Gesicht sich während dieses Satzes zunehmendst verdüsterte.  
_~Shit, jetzt habe ich wohl einen Wunden Punkt getroffen. Wieso kann ich denn nie meine Klappe halten? Wenn ich so weiter mache lebe ich in zehn Jahren noch auf der Straße.~_  
Als Harry nicht antwortete fügte Draco schnell hinzu:  
"Du musst das nicht beantworten. Manchmal treffe ich einen wunden Punkt und bemerke es gar nicht. Tut mir leid wenn ich dir irgendwie zu Nahe getreten bin."  
Harry sagte nichts sondern schien immr noch vor sich hin zu brüten.  
"Potter? Was ist denn los? Hallo?"  
Erst Dracos lautes rufen brachte Harry wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er schreckte förmlich aus seinen Gedanken heraus.  
"Was ist? Was ist passiert?"  
Draco grinste. Das Verhalten seines Gastgebers war ebenso beängstigend wie lustig.  
"Ich weiß nich, ich habe dich was gefragt und du bist ab in andere Sphären geschwebt. Sorry wenn ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe."  
Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Schon in Ordnung. Also, wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, darfst du hier einziehen. Aber dann sollten wir einige Dinge zwischen uns klären. Okay?!"  
Draco nickte.  
"Klar, warum nicht. Schieß los, Potter."  
"Da haben wir schon das erste problem. Ich bin Harry und du bist Draco. Ich möchte nicht in meinem eigenen zu Hause mit dem Nachnamen gerufen werden und ich denke, dir geht es genauso. Außerdem sollten wir wenigstens versuchen uns nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Daher schlage ich dir ein Geschäft vor. Du ziehst hier bis zum Ende der Sommerferien auf Probe ein, wenn alles klappt kannst du bleiben - wenn nicht, musst du dir was anderes suchen. Deal?"  
Draco legte seinen Kopf schräg und schien den Vorschlag zu überdenken. Nach etwa einer Minute nahm er dann Harrys ausgestreckte Hand:  
"Deal."  
Nachdem sie ihren Deal mit einem Handschlag besiegelt hatten stand Harry auf um Draco die Wohnung zu zeigen. Dies war eine schnelle Angelegenheit und bald verabschiedete sich Draco mit dem Versprechen am nächsten morgen pünktlich um neun zum Einzug bereit vor der Tür zu stehen.

***

Tatsächlich klingelte auch am nächsten morgen, pünktlich wie die Uhr, Draco. Bei sich trug er nur noch eine große Tasche und einen Rucksack.   
Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an:  
"Ist das alles?"  
Im geheimen hatte Harry erwartet, das Draco mit einem ganzen Lastwagen voll von Besitztümern vor seiner Tür auftauchen würde.  
Draco warf einen Blick auf seine Tasche und schaute dann wieder zu Harry zurück:  
"Klar, was hast du erwartet?"  
"Mehr"  
Draco nickte und die beiden machten sich dann daran alles in Dracos neues Zimmer zu schaffen, wo sie alles auspackten. Bereits nach einer halben Stunde waren sie mit allem fertig. Harry hatte sich bei einigen der Sachen (vor allem Klamotten) die Draco aus seiner Tasche zog sehr gewundert. Nicht nur, das alles schwarz war, sondern auch, dass fast alle Klamotten in irgendeiner Weise verziert waren. Diese verzierungen gingen von Lack bis Leder, von Schellen bis Ketten und von Samt bis zu Seide. Er überlegte ob er Draco darauf ansprechen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Anstatt dessen fragte er:  
"Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Lust auf Pizza?"  
"Klar habe ich Lust auf Pizza. Ich fühle mich so als hätte ich schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen."  
Kaum hatte Draco diesen Satz gesagt, war Harry auch klar, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Er ließ es aber fallen und sprach Draco nicht darauf an, wie es zu dem Essensmangel kam. Anstatt dessen lachte er kurz auf.  
Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry ihnen bei einem der lokalen Pizza Services eine Pizza bestellte.   
Nachdem dass erledigt war, machten sie es sich bequem um auf den Pizzaboten zu warten. Zuerst herrschte einige Zeit eine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Eigentlich war das auch klar - wer weiß auch schon, was er mit seinem (ehemaligen) Erzfeind reden soll, der auf einmal zu seinem Mitbewohner geworden ist?  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten brach Draco dass schweigen schließlich:  
"Okay, das hier ist seltsam, findest du nicht auch?"  
Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Du und ich: Erst hassen wir uns und nun sitzen wir in "unserem" Wohnzimmer gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. Das ist ungefähr so, als würden Gandhi und die Queen gemeinsam frühstücken."  
Harry musste loslachen.   
"Seltsamer Vergleich, aber du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir den Tag heute nutzen uns erst mal richtig kennen zu lernen. Spielen wir einfach 'Wahrheit oder Tat' ohne 'Tat'. Erst frage ich dich eine Frage und du antwortest und dann umgekehrt. Okay?"  
"Okay. Frag mich was."  
Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und dachte nach. Dann hatte er eine Idee:  
"Wo hast du die vielen Piercings und Tatoos machen lassen?"  
"In der Winkelgasse. Da hat ein Laden aufgemacht, der die Piercings und die Tatoos genauso macht, wie die Muggel, aber er heilt sie auch auf der stelle. Keine Probleme beim verheilen oder so.  
Jetzt Ich:  
Wieso zeigst du auf der Schule nie, dass du eigentlich ein Millionär bist?"  
Harry lachte:  
"Naja, zum einen wollte ich nie angeben und zum anderen wollte ich das geheim halten, da ich Angst hatte, dass sonst meine Verwandten sich mein Geld unter den Nagel reißen. Aber dass spielt jetzt eigentlich keine Rolle mehr.  
Was hälst du von Voldemort?....Schau nicht so erschrocken. Ich hatte nie ein Problem seinen Namen zu sagen."  
"Okay - ist nur seltsam diesen Namen aus deinem Mund zu hören. Was halte ich von ihm? Er ist ein Psycho."  
So ging es den ganzen Nachmittag lang. Während sie aßen, dann während sie ein bisschen Fern schauten usw. Schließlich landeten Sie dann gegen Abend - erneut beim Essen - auf dem Balkon wo ihre Fragestunde weiterging.  
Letztendlich fasste sich Draco ein Herz und fragte Harry die Frage die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte:  
"Darf ich dir eine etwas persönlichere Frage stellen?"  
Harry nickte, dabei verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht erneut.  
"Ich will dir nicht zu Nahe treten oder so ähnlich. Aber als ich gestern bei dir geklingelt hatte und du die Tür aufmachtest, sahst du so aus, als hättest du geweint. Hat es etwas mit der Flucht von deinen Verwandten zu tun?"  
Harry saß einige Minuten still vor sich hin brütend nach:  
_*Was soll ich auf diese Frage antworten? Ich kann ihm ja nicht einfach so erzählen was bei meinem Verwandten passiert ist, was diese Flucht verursacht hatte. Er würdet sich sicher angewidert fühlen, aber was soll ich ihm dann erzählen? Vielleicht sollte ich nur die Basics erzählen.*_  
"Ich hatte einfach die Schnauze voll mein ganzes Leben mit diesen Idioten zu verbringen und ihr Punching - Ball zu spielen."  
Während Harry dies sagte wurden seine Augen noch düsterer und er zog sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück. Er versuchte jedoch dies durch ein gähnen zu vertuschen.  
"Lass uns ins Bett gehen, es wird langsam spät. Du kannst schon mal ins Bad gehen, ich möchte noch schnell eine Zigarette rauchen." Er lächelte Draco kurz an und zündete sich eine seiner Zigaretten an.  
Er hörte wie Draco aufstand und sich in die Wohnung zurückzog. Kaum hatte sich die Schiebetüre geschlossen begannen Harrys Tränen erneut zu fließen. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine schwächlichkeit. Wütend wischte er die Spuren seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Er holte noch ein paar Mal tief Luft und stand dann auf.

***

Als er die Treppen zum oberen Teil der Wohnung bestieg merkte er, das Draco wohl schon mit seiner Dusche fertig war und sich in seinem Zimmer befand. Erleichtert, dass er Draco nicht noch einmal über den Weg Laufen musste betrat er das Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür.  
Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder aus dem Badezimmer und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort machte er es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und schaute noch eine Weile auf das nächtliche herab. Einige Zeit später überkam in dann allerdings die Müdigkeit und er viel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

***

**AN:**  
Gut, ich hoffe ich lasse euch nicht zu lange auf die Romanze warten? Voraussichtlich werdet ihr euch noch ein oder zwei Kapitel gedulden müssen, da ich denke, dass die zwei noch einige Zwistigkeiten klären müssen.  
Hoffentlich ist euch das nicht zu lange? Ich werde auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich updaten.

**Dank an:**  
_Dark Force:_ Meinem allerliebsten Betaleser, der sich durch meine miserable Grammatik wühlt und ein wenig Ordnung hineinbringt. Ich weiß echt nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde. DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!  
_aldi_sama:_ Meine schwester im Geiste. Hab dich ganz doll lieb.

_**Lilie**_


	4. Kapitel 4

**A/N:**  
Hallo,  
endlich habe ich wieder alles ausgebügelt und meine Schreibblockade überwunden. In Zukunft werde ich wieder regelmäßig updaten.  
Aber zuvor möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir so lieb gereviewt haben:  
Angel334  
Ratty1  
fortuna1  
sora151085  
phoenix1881  
Also, vielen vielen Dank für eure reviews und noch viel mehr Dank für soviel Lob. Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht allzu lang warten lassen? Wenn ja tut mir das wirklich leid. In Zukunft werde ich so lange Pausen auslassen - Ich weiß ja wie es ist, wenn man so lang auf ein update warten muss.  
Ganz, ganz liebe Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen  
**_Lilie_**

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören der lieben JKR die mit ihren tollen Büchern die Herzen der Menschen erfreut. Mir gehört nichts. Ich habe die Figuren nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte (leider).

**Warnings:**  
Slash. m/m Beziehung. Wer damit ein Problem haben sollte betätigt bitte den "Zurück"-Button an seinen IE.   
Außerdem weiße ich erneut darauf hin: Diese Geschichte ist nicht nur EitelSonnenschein wie StEF, wer also etwas lustiges und durch und durch schnulziges lesen will, betätigt ebenfalls den "Zurück"- Button und sucht sich eine andere Geschcihte aus.  
Jedem, der Bisher diesen Button nicht bedient hat, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Info:**  
_*...*_ = Harrys Gedanken  
_~...~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//...\\ = Parsel

***  
**Born to be alive:** Kapitel 4: Getting friends  
***

Kaum war Harry eingeschlafen, fiel er in einen unruhigen und von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf. Diesmal allerdings hätte er sich beinahe gewunschen, das er von Voldemort geträumt hätte, da er sich zu den Dursleys zurückgebracht wiederfand. Er träumte von den Schlägen, die er unter dieser Familie erlitten hatte. Von den Beleidigungen und von Vernon, der sich erneut über ihn hermachte.

***

"Stop! Lass das, lass mich gehen. Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir. Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, nein Onkel, lass mich in Frieden...."

~Was ist los?~  
Draco wurde durch Harrys rufen und betteln aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Da es aber kurze Zeit still wurde in der Wohnung, dachte er sich, dass er das nur geträumt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd legte er sich wieder hin und wollte weiterschlafen, als die Schreie erneut durch die Wohnung halten, unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen schluchzen.  
Mit einem Satz war Draco aus seinem Bett und rannte, Zauberstab in der Hand, in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Der Schreie wegen erwartete er das Harry nicht allein in seinem Zimmer war, sondern, das noch eine weitere Person in bedrohte.  
Um so erschrockener war er, als er die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer aufriss und feststellte das Harry offensichtlich nur träumte. Schnell ließ er noch einmal seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und stellte tatsächlich fest, das Harry alleine war. Gerade als er zu Harry an das Bett herantreten wollte begann dieser wieder zu schreien:  
"Lass mich los du Schwein...verschwinde, ich will das nicht...NEIN!"  
Draco wurde blass und begann Harry an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln.  
"Harry, wach auf. Verdammt wach auf. Was ist denn los."  
In diesem Moment riss Harry die Augen auf und flüchtete schnell aus Dracos festen Griff an seinen Schultern. Er kroch zum anderen Ende des Bettes und rollte sich zusammen. Er erwartete fest die Schläge, die er immer von Vernon Dursley bekommen hatte, wenn er in seinen Träumen schrie. Als nichts passierte schaute er kurz unter seinen Armen hervor, die er über seinem Gesicht verkreuzt hatte in das geschockte Gesicht von Draco. Er setzte sich auf und schaute Draco genauso entsetzt an, wie dieser ihn. Schließlich brach Draco das Schweigen:  
"Deshalb bist du also hier? Weil dein Onkel...er hat dich...verg..."  
Harry unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung:  
"Ja!"  
Das Draco geschockt war, war die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends. Er schaute Harry entsetzt an.  
"Oh mein Merlin"  
Harry lachte nur zynisch auf.  
"Seltsam, das war auch mein erster Gedanke.  
Hör mal, ich würde dich verstehen, wenn du dich nun vor mir ekeln würdest."  
Draco schaute ihn kurz an und brauchte einige Zeit bis er realisiert hatte, was Harry ihm gerade sagen wollte. Als ihn die Erkenntnis traf wusste er erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Dann wurde er allerdings wütend:  
"Sag mir warum ich das tun sollte. Der einzige Mensch, der mich gerade aneekelt ist der Mensch, der Fähig ist, dies anderen Menschen anzutun. Denk nicht, dass du weniger Wert bist, nur weil dein Onkel seine dreckigen Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Hörst du mich?"  
Harry war durch Dracos plötzlichen Ausbruch recht erschrocken und hatte sich wieder etwas kleiner gemacht. Als er allerdings merkte, das sich Dracos Gesicht wieder erweichte machte er einen Versuch sich zu erklären:  
"Ich dachte nur, nun ja, das du vielleicht denken würdest, das ich es herausgefordert hätte, nun ja, weil ich schwul bin und du das weißt."  
"Nein Harry, keiner würde so etwas herausfordern. Niemand."  
Draco schien auf einmal sehr an seinen Händen interessiert zu sein. Harry beobachtete ihn kurz, und überlegte was Draco auf einmal hatte, dann traf ihn die Antwort auf diese Frage wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.  
"Merlin, du auch?"  
Draco schaute ihn erstaunt an. Der-Junge-der-nicht-tod-zu-kriegen-war, hatte eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als er dachte:  
"Wie..wie hast...wie hast du das erfahren?"  
Harry schaute ihn an:  
"Deine Art gerade, du scheinst mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der so etwas einfach so sagt, ohne das er weiß wie es ist. Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber ich war derjenige, der sich vor seinem Onkel geoutet hat. Das war wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler meines merlinverdammten Lebens. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Ich wusste ja, dass er vom Tod meines Paten erfahren hatte und das war immerhin der einzige Grund, warum er sich ein wenig zurückgehalten hat. Es wäre schon ohne den Ohrring schlimm geworden."  
Während Harry sprach blickte er aus dem Fenster und spielte mit seinem Ohrring, dessen Stein leicht im Mondschein leuchtete das durch das Fenster in das Zimmer schien.  
So saßen die beiden eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett, beide hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Draco beobachtete Harry der seinen Blick auf das nächtliche London gerichtet hielt eine Weile still.  
~Wie kann jemand nur einem zarten und zerbrechlichen Wesen wie ihm so etwas antun. Als hätte er noch nicht genug erlebt, als er gegen Voldemort in den Krieg zog. Wieso muss so etwas immer Harry passieren. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er immer derjenige der alles auf sich nehmen musste. Oh, ich könnte Dumbledore in das nächste Jahrtausend fluchen, aber was würde das Harry bringen, davon bekommt er sein Leben auch nicht wieder in ordnung. Ich frage mich nur, ob er jemals mehr getan hat als nur zu existieren. Er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er je seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen und sein Leben so gelebt wie er es wollte. Er erinnert mich an mich selbst noch vor drei Wochen. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm beibringen, wie man lebt.~  
Immer noch tief in seine eigenen Gedankengänge versunken merkte Draco gar nicht, wie Harry seinen Blick nun auf ihn gerichtet hielt und ihn ebenfalls beobachtete.  
*Ich frage mich nur, wie Draco gelernt hat sich so durch sein Leben zu schlagen. Er hat so viel mehr Lebensmut als ich. Oder ist das etwa alles nur Show? Ich wüsste es gerne, er scheint immer alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und wenn man ihn sieht, könnte man meinen, das er der glücklichste Mensch auf Gottes weiten Fluren ist. Vielleicht fühlt er sich in seinem Innern genauso wie ich? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach nur fragen.*  
Er wägte noch kurz die pro und kontras ab und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen:  
"Wie machst du das?"  
Draco schaute erstaunt auf:  
"Was meinst du?"  
Wie schaffst du es immer wieder glücklich zu erscheinen. In meinen Augen bist du das Leben in Person, du scheinst immer fröhlich zu sein."  
Draco lachte kurz auf. Dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf:  
"Was soll ich sagen, ich gebe mir Mühe. Früher hatte ich kaum noch den Mut weiterzumachen, ich lebte in ständiger Angst vor den Todessern, die bei uns ein und aus gingen - besonders vor Wormtail. Aber irgendwann - nach Beginn des Krieges wusste ich dann, dass es Hoffnung gibt, das ich aus diesem Teufelskreis aussteigen kann. Ich habe brav die Rolle des lieben Sohnes gespielt, dem es an nichts fehlt und der nichts will als seinen Vater stolz zu machte. Ich spielte die Hure für ihn und seine Freunde - immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass eines Tages alles besser wird. Dann haben du und der Orden den Krieg gewonnen, Voldemort und seine Anhänger besiegt und da stand ich - auf einmal frei. Zuerst wusste ich nicht wohin mit mir. Die letzten paar Wochen des letzten Schuljahres habe ich dann damit verbracht mich wieder selbst aufzubauen. In den Ferien ist mir dann die Flucht gelungen. Ich habe genug Geld um mein Leben lang nicht arbeiten zu müssen und ich bin frei, das ist alles was für mich zählt. Manchmal habe ich meine schlechten Tage, aber es wird besser. Ich versuche einfach so viel wie möglich zu leben."  
Harry dachte über das gesagte nach - was Draco sagte machte auf jeden Fall Sinn. Aber konnte er das auch - wahrscheinlich nicht. Er war schon zu sehr am Ende.  
"Das ist schön für dich, wenigsten einer von uns, der noch einen Sinn in seinem gefucktem Leben sieht."  
Er lächelte müde. Bei Draco gingen alle Alarmanlagen los - wollte Harry sich etwa was antun, es klang so.  
"Wieso sagst du so etwas? Siehst du etwa keinen Sinn mehr?"  
Harry wandte sein Gesicht ab und schaute seine Hände an:  
"Warum auch? Voldemort ist Tod, der Krieg zu Ende, ich habe meine Eltern gerächt, mein Pate ist gestorben als er mich schützen wollte und mein ehemals bester Freund fühlt sich durch mich abgestoßen. Was soll ich denn noch tun?"  
"Wie wärs mit LEBEN? Du weißt doch was ich meine? Oder?"  
"Was mache ich denn hier?"  
"Du existierst, man kann kaum glauben, das du ein junger Mann bist - manchmal verhälst du dich wie ein hundertjähriger."  
"Das liegt vielleicht daran, das ich mich so fühle, ich habe mehr erlebt als die meisten Zauberer in ihrem ganzen Leben zusammen. Ich habe Voldemort sechs Mal überlebt, manchmal wünschte ich, das ich in der letzten schlacht mit ihm gegangen wäre. Der Preis war zu hoch. Überleg doch wie viele Menschen ihr Leben gelassen haben als sie für mich und mit mir gekämpft haben. Sie haben den Tod nicht verdient, ebenso wenig wie ich es vredient habe weiter zu leben, oder zu existieren wie du es so schön ausdrückst. Sirius, Remus, meine Eltern, Bill, Severus wird sein Leben lang im Rollstuhl sitzen, Dumbledores Gesicht ist fast bis zur unkennbarheit verbrannt, Molly Weasley hat ihr ungeborenes Kind verloren als sie davon erfuhr, das Bill tod und ihr Mann im Krankenhaus ist. Hagrid hat seinen linken Arm verloren. Hermine hat sich schwere Verletzungen zu gezogen, deren Folgen sie noch bis ans Ende ihres Lebens spüren wird - sie ist so alt wie wir, verdammt. Diese Menschen haben es nicht verdient das es ihnen so schlimm geht, aber es ist so - nur weil sie mich beschützen wollten. Und ich - ich habe einige wenige Verletzungen davon getragen, deren Folgen nicht sehr groß sind. ICH habe nur ein paar Schrammen, ICH bin immer noch wie neugeboren. Nur nicht mehr so unschuldig...  
Hier ging Harry die Puste aus und er brach zu einem weinenden Bündel zusammen. Draco war sichtlich geschockt über Harrys ausbruch - wer wäre das auch nicht. Anfangs wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte:  
"Harry, hör mir bitte zu, Harry komm her (hier schloss er Harry in seine Arme)... Diese Menschen haben die Entscheidung zu kämpfen selbst und aus freiem Willen geschlossen, aber du wurdest in eine Rollte gezwängt, der du nicht gewachsen warst. Dumbledore hat dich zu seinem Krieger herangezogen und dich nicht einmal vor deinen Verwandten geschützt. Dennoch verdankt die Welt dir viel - mehr als sie dir je zurückgeben könnte. Die anderen wussten warum sie dich schützen und es war das beste das sie machen konnten, Voldemort ist besiegt. Du bist frei von deinen Pflichten, die Welt frei von einer großen Bedrohung die uns vielleicht hätte das Leben kosten können und ich bin befreit von meinen perversen Vater. Du hast es geschafft dich von deinem Fesseln zu befreien, den ersten Schritt hast du getan, als du von deinen Verwandten weg bist nun solltest du wirklich nicht aufgeben. Der Kampf geht erst richtig los. Nun bist du dran. Befreie dich von den Dämonen deiner Vergangenheit - nicht auf einmal sondern langsam und baue dir ein Leben auf. Mach endlich mal was du willst. Geh feiern, spring Bungee, lern ein Instrument, fang an zu malen, singen, dichten - Egal was, aber beginn zu Leben."  
Draco ging die Puste aus. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen ist, wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, der ruhig in seinem Schoß lag.  
"Weißt du was ich meine? Was willst du?"  
Harry lag eine Weile still. Schließlich antwortete er.  
"Nun ja, erst mal möchte ich eine Runde schlafen. Außerdem würde ich mich gerne verändern. Neuer Stil usw."  
Dracos Gesicht leuchtete auf.  
"Das ist fantastisch. Jetzt lass uns schlafen und morgen gehen wir dann auf eine Verändere-deinen- Style-Tour. Cool!"  
Harry musste über Dracos Begeisterung ein wenig lachen, als er es sich wieder in seinem Bett bequemen machte und Draco andeutete das gleiche zu tun.  
*Draco scheint die Idee zu mögen mich umzustilen. Mal sehen was dabei herauskommt. Vielleicht ist er meine letzte chance auf Rettung. Wir werden ja sehen.*  
Die beiden Jungen schliefen gemeinsam in Harrys Bett ein und träumten zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder von schöneren Sachen.

*** 

**Dank an:**  
Dark Force und aldi_sama - Ihr seid die besten.

Liebe Grüße

**_Lilie_**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören der ehrenwerten JKR und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dem geschriebenen. Also wer mich verklagen will, darf als letztes mit Kohle rechnen - ich habe keine.

**Warnings:**  
SLASH!!! Harry/Draco pairing. Wer damit ein Problem hat sollte sich verziehen. Allen anderen: Viel Spaß! Außerdem wird auf Kindesmisshandlung hingewießen. 

**Info:**  
_*...*_ = Harrys Gedanken  
_~...~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//...\\ = Parsel

***  
**Born to be alive**  
Kapitel 5  
***

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte fiel ihm als erstes auf, das Harry nicht mehr im Bett lag und er offensichtlich alleine war. Er machte sich auf der Stelle Sorgen um den immer noch recht depriemiert scheinenden Jungen und stand deshalb sofort auf und ging ins Bad. Dort zog er sich einfach die Kleidung vom Vortag an und da er kein Shirt fand ließ er seinen Oberkörper nackt. Schnell spritzte er sich noch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und schminkte sich ein wenig die Augen.  
Nachdem er seine -für seine Verhältnisse - recht spärliche Morgentoilette beendet hatte ging er die Treppen hinunter in den Unteren Teil der wohnung. Innerlich hoffte er sehr, das Harry nicht einfach so abgehauen war - momentan schien es so, als könne er sich etwas antun. Es sah allerdings so aus als wären seine Gebete erhört worden, da ihm aus der Küche der verlockender Geruch von Pfannkuchen entgegenströmte. Sofort begann sein Magen zu knurren und er ging im Laufschritt in die Küche. Tatsächlich stand da der gute Junge-der-lebte und machte gerade einen großen Berg Pfannkuchen. Als er Draco eintreten hörte drehte er sich ihm entgegen und musste über dessen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Draco sah wirklich so aus, als würde ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.  
"Ich hoffe du hast Hunger? Ich habe irgendwie zu viel gemacht. Alleine schaffe ich diesen Berg nie im Leben."  
Draco konnte nur nicken und machte sich auf der Stelle über den Berg Pfannkuchen her. Harry prustete laut los, als er Draco zuschaute.  
"Langsam, langsam, niemand nimmt dir die Pfannkuchen weg. Du kannst essen so viel du willst - aber bitte ersticke nicht an ihnen."  
Draco wurde leicht rot:  
"Sorry. Aber ich glaube ich habe noch nie so gute Pfannkuchen wie diese gegessen. Außerdem ist es eine Ewigkeit her seit ich mal wieder welche hatte."  
Harry grinste und machte sich über seinen eigenen Berg her. Innerlich bebte er vor Freude. Bisher hatte noch nie jemand seine Kochkünste gelobt.

***

Nach dem Essen spülten sie zusammen das Geschirr ab und gingen auf den Balkon um eine zu rauchen. Während sie so je auf einem Korbsessel saßen redeten sie über dies oder das. Dennoch war das einzige woran Draco denken konnte der Einkauf den er für Nachmittag mit Harry geplant hatte. Dieser hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, das er gestern Draco von seinem heimlichen Wunsch sich umzustilen erzählt hatte. Deshalb war er auch recht überrascht, als dieser ihn fragte wann sie denn los wollten.  
"Wohin?"  
"Na um dich mal ein bisschen umzustilen. Komm lass uns endlich gehen. Bitte."  
"Achso, ich weiß ja gar nicht richtig was ich machen lassen will. Hast du eine Idee?"  
"Klar: Deine Augen lassen wir richten, damit du deine Brille nicht mehr tragen musst, dann gehen wir zum Friseur und machen dir eine coole Frisur und vielleicht noch ein bisschen Farbe in die Haare, außerdem solltest du noch neue Kleidung kaufen und zu guter letzt gehen wir zu einer Kosmetikerin, die dir zeigen soll wie man sich schön schminkt. Dann müssen wir noch..."  
"Draco, ist in Ordnung, ich habe eine Ahnung bekommen. Aber ich glaube das ist genug für einen Tag. Los hol deine Sachen dann machen wir uns auf den Weg."  
Schnell drückte Draco seine Zigarette aus und rannte zurück in die Wohnung nur um ein paar Minuten später wieder in voller Ausgehmontur vor ihm zu stehen. Harry blieb bei Dracos Anblick der Atem weg. Er sah wie immer umwerfend aus: Dunkelgrüne Hose mit Schnallen und Ketten, ein schwarzes fast durchsichtiges Top, seine Haare standen in Alle Richtungen ab und umrahmten über der Stirn bis zu den Ohren seinen Kopf, wo er sie mit zwei Spangen auf jeder Seite befestigt hatte, dazu hatte er schwarzen Lidschatten und Lippenstift aufgelegt. In wenigen Worten: Er war S-E-X-Y!!!  
Harry war so in Dracos aussehen vertieft, das Draco erst drei mal seinen Namen rufen musste bis er reagierte:  
"Was ist?"  
"Können wir los?"  
Harry konnte nur stumm nicken.

***

Bereits eine gute Viertelstunde später saßen in einem Opptikerladen in der Winkelgasse und warteten auf den Spezialisten für Augenberichtigungen. Dieser wollte extra für Harry Potter an seinem freien Tag ins Geschäft kommen um Harry magische Kontaktlinsen einzusetzen, die ihn ein für alle mal von seiner Brille befreien würden. Der Zauberer der sie beraten hatte war immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen, das DER HARRY POTTER bei ihm in Geschäft saß - natürlich merkte er nicht, dass es Harry unangenehm war, wenn er so umschwärmt wurde.  
Nachdem er Harry zum zwanzigsten Mal um ein Autogramm für irgendeines seiner Enkel gebeten hatte wurde es Harry zu bunt:  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich würde gerne draußen vor der Tür auf den Spezialisten zu warten, Draco kommst du auch mit raus. Eine rauchen?"  
Draco, der merkte wie unwohl sich Harry fühlte nickte. Sie lächelten den Verkäufer noch einmal an und gingen dann vor die Tür.  
Draußen machten sie es sich auf einer Bank bequem und zündeten sich je eine Zigarette an. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend da, dann aber brach Draco das schweigen:  
"Dir war das da drinnen ziemlich unangenehm, oder?"  
"Unangenehm ist milde ausgedrückt. Ich hasse es Harry Potter - Der Junge der lebte zu sein. Wieso können mich die Menschen nicht einfach wie jeden anderen behandeln?"  
"Weil du nicht wie jeder andere bist. Aber warum hörst du nicht einfach auf Harry Potter zu sein?"  
"Gute Idee Draco: Du besorgst die Knarre und ich die Kugeln."  
Draco schaute Harry verwirrt an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
Harry musste lachen, er hatte total vergessen, das Draco als reinblütiger Zauberer keine Ahnung davon hatte, was er meinte.  
"Ist eine Mugglegeschichte - wird zu lange brauchen es dir zu erklären. Was ich damit meine ist, das ich erst dann aufhören kann Harry Potter zu sein, wenn ich tot bin. Ich bin nun mal der Junge der lebte und nicht sterben darf."  
"Harry, das war nicht, was ich meinte. Ich dachte nur, das du deine Identität ändern könntest. Es gibt Organisationen, die dir helfen deinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Wenn du das machst, sorgen sie dafür das du eine neue Identität bekommst und so weiter. Harry Potter der Junge der lebte gibt es dann nicht mehr. Was hälst du davon?"  
Draco schaute Harry genau an. Langsam stellte er fest wie dessen Augen aufleuchteten. Es schien so als hätte er die beste Idee des Jahrhunderts geliefert.  
"Die Idee ist fantastisch, Draco. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass das funktioniert?"  
"Klar doch, wir lassen jetzt deine Augen richten und dann schauen wir gleich bei dieser Organisation vorbei und melden dich an, okay?"  
"Auf jeden Fall, ich kann es kaum erwarten mein "Altes Ich" loszuwerden, worauf warten wir noch?"  
"Na dann los"  
Die beiden warfen ihre heruntergebrannten Zigaretten in den Aschenbecher und gingen zurück in das Geschäft. In der Zwischenzeit war der besagte Spezialist da und hatte auch schon alles vorbereitet. Als er Harry in das Geschäft kommen sah, lief er sofort auf ihn zu und schüttellte ihm enthusiatisch die Hand:  
"Willkommen Mr. Potter. Ich bin ihr Augenspezialist Mr. Eyealright Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Ehre es für mich ist, Sie behandeln zu dürfen. Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz .... Sie wollen doch sicher wissen, wie diese Behandlung funktioniert .... dachte ich mir doch. Also, Ich werde für ihre Augen Kontaktlinsen anfertigen, die sie nicht herausnehmen müssen, Sie werden sich immer ihrer Augenstärke anpassen und sie ausgleichen. Alles verstanden?"  
Harry nickte nur und deutete Eyealright an fortzufahren. Er hatte eigentlich kaum etwas gehört was der gute Mann gelabert hatte, da er die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, wie es sein würde, wenn er endlich nicht mehr Harry Potter war. In Gedanken malte er sich aus, was er alles tun könnte, ohne das ihm die ganze Zeit Leute um ein Autogramm baten. Er wäre endlich nicht mehr eine Berühmtheit sondern wie jeder andere auch. Dracos Plan war nicht nur gut - er war schlichtweg genial. Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte wie Eyealright damit begann vor seinen Augen herumzufuchteln und einige Zaubersptüche vor sich hin murmelte. Deshalb war er auch ziemlich überrascht, als Eyelright in an der Schulter griff um ihm aus seinen Tagträumen zu reisen. Sofort zuckte Harry zusammen und starrte Mr. Eyelright mit erschrockenen Blick an. Dieser zog schnell seine Hand zurück und entschuldigte sich:  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter, aber Sie sind fertig."  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich Harry wieder von seinem Schrecken über die plötzliche Berührung erholt hatte und nickte. Er stand auf und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Zwar waren seine Augen noch etwas gerötet, aber ansonsten sah er einwandfrei und zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte ohne die Hilfe seiner Brille. Außerdem kam durch das wegfallen der Brille auch die schöne grüne Farbe seiner Augen besser zum Vorschein. Dies war natürlich auch Draco aufgefallen, der hinter Harry stand und seine Augen von dem hübschen jungen Mann gar nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Er wollte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber er verliebte sich langsam aber sicher in Harry.  
Nachdem Harry einige Zeit sich ganz gebannt im Spiegel betrachtet hatte drehte er sich Draco zu:  
"Und, wie findest du es?"  
Draco traute in diesem Moment seiner Stimme nicht so ganz, deshalb nickte er nur stumm. Harry nahm dies als ein "Gut" auf und begann Münzen aus seinem Geldbeutel zu zählen, die er Mr. Eyealright in die Hand drückte.  
"Vielen Dank, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall weiterempfehlen. Einen schönen Tag noch. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er dicht gefolgt von Draco das Geschäft.  
"Und jetzt lassen wir Harry Potter sterben."

***

"Sie wollen also ihre Identität ändern?"  
Der junge Mann der vor Harry und Draco saß schaute Harry mit durchdringenden Blick an, fast so als würde er Harry nicht glauben.  
"Ja Mister. Am besten gestern als heute. Das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich will das Harry Potter stirbt, wie ist egal."  
"Okay, wenn sie sich wirklich sicher sind, dann können wir sofort anfangen, da wir hier in der Zaubererwelt sind geht es viel schneller und einfacher als in der Muggelwelt. Wir werden die Daten auf ihren Personalausweis ändern und sie werden sich selbst in die Datenbanken beim Ministerium für Zauberei eintragen. Nebenbei werden wir ihre alte Identität sterben lassen und dafür sorgen, das es nie eine Leiche geben wird - nur Asche, mehr nicht. Da sie aber eine sehr brühmte Persönlichkeit sind müssen wir an ihrem äußerem einiges ändern. Dies werden einige der Hexen und Zauberer machen, die aus eben diesem Grund bei uns arbeiten. Glauben sie mir, wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind, wird niemand mehr erkennen, wer sie einmal waren. Noch Fragen?"  
Harry dachte kurz nach, dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein:  
"Ja, wie sie mit Sicherheit wissen gehe ich noch zur Schule und habe keine abgeschlossene Ausbildung. Dies möchte ich allerdings nicht so belassen, sondern auch mein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts fertig machen. Ließe sich da etwas einrichten?"  
"Natürlich, natürlich. Wir werden ihnen in den nächsten Tagen Zeugnisse von einer Schule in Amerika zukommen lassen, die besagen werden, dass sie bis zur sechsten Klasse dort Schüler waren. Dann können sie sich auf Hogwarts anmelden. Wegen ihres Vermögens müssen sie sich auch keine Sorgen machen, Sie werden einfach ihr ganzes Geld an sich selbst vererben."  
Harry nickte.  
"Okay, das klingt ja alles schön und gut, aber was ist mit der Presse. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass nie jemand erfahren wird, wer ich wirklich bin? Ich möchte nicht eines Tages aufwachen und wieder der Junge der lebte sein."  
"Selbstverstädnlich legen wir größten Wert darauf, dass alle unsere Daten geschützt sind. Nie wird ein Wort von dem hier nach draußen dringen. Sie können sich auf uns verlassen."  
Diesmal nickte auch Draco zufrieden. Harry lächelte den Mann freundlich an und meinte:  
"Gut, nun da das alles geklärt ist, wann können wir anfangen?"  
"Wenn Sie wollen sofort."  
Dies hob Harrys Laune erneut und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war seine Freude zu hundert Prozent echt.  
"Na dann los."  
Der Herr nickte.   
"Könnten Sie mir bitte ihren Personalausweiß geben?"  
Harry griff in seine Tasche und reichte dem Mann das Stückchen Papier, in seinen Augen, das einzige was ihn noch von seinem neuen Leben trennte. Sein Berater nahm den Ausweis entgegen und begann einige Zaubersprüche und so weiter zu sagen, die Harry nicht verstand, da sie in einer alten Sprache waren, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Dann begann der Mann mit den Fragen:  
"Wie wollen sie in Zukunft heißen?"  
"Mike Brian"  
"Ihr Geburtstag?"  
"6.6."  
"Ihre Haarfarbe?"  
"schwarz"  
"Ihre Augenfarbe?"  
"Grün"  
So ging es noch einige Minuten hin und her, bis der komplette Personalausweis neu ausgefüllt war. Dann reichte der Mann ihn zurück an Harry.  
"Willkommen in ihrem neuen Leben Mike Brian."  
Dankend nahm Harry den Personalausweis entgegen und schaute sich alle Daten noch einmal genau an. Dabei wurde er von Draco aufs genaueste beobachtet.  
_~Scheint so als wäre das genau was er immer wollte. Ich freue mich ehrlich für ihn, auch wenn ich mich das nie trauen würde. Er hat wirklich Mut. Ich finde es schön ihn endlich mal wieder glücklich zu sehen. Hoffentlich wird er es nie bereuen.~_  
Eine Weile später wurden sie beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Türe öffnete und vier Personen eintraten.  
Harrys Betreuer schaute auf und deutete den vier an einzutreten.  
"Hallo, schön euch mal wieder zu sehen. Darf ich ihnen Mike Brian vorstellen, er möchte gerne seinen Stil ein wenig verändert haben. Ich weiß das ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Er soll nachher nicht wieder zu erkennen sein.  
Mike, darf ich ihnen ihren persönlichen Stylisten Jordan vorstellen."  
Hier deutete er auf einen Jungen Mann in den zwanzigern, der Harry freundlich zuwinkte.  
"Hi, ich bin Jordan und das hier sind meine Mitarbeiter Janie - Sie wird sich um deine Haare kümmern, Lovas - Er ist für deine Klamotten verantwortlich und Dianne sie ist für Make Up und ähnliches verantwortlich."  
Harry begrüßte jeden von ihnen mit einem Händedruck.  
"Hi, freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Das hier ist Draco, ein guter Freund, er wird euch sicher auch ein wenig helfen können. Ich glaube er hat schon eine genaue Vorstellung wie ich nachher aussehen soll."  
Draco lachte kurz und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge ebenfalls mit einem festen Händedruck.  
"Hier muss ich meinem Freund Recht geben. Ich hoffe das stellt kein Problem für sie dar?"  
Jordan lächelte:  
"Klar ist das kein Problem für uns, lasst uns gleich anfangen, wir haben viel vor."

***

Eine halbe Stunde und drei Pizzen später machte sich das Team an die Arbeit. Sie hatten bereits alles in der Theorie ausgegrübelt, nun ging es nur noch darum ihren Plan in die Praxis umzusetzen. Als erstes wollten sie Harrys Haare verlängern und schwarz färben. Außerdem bekam er einige grüne Strähnchen, die besonders gut zu seinen Augen passten. Das Ergebnis war atemberaubend und Draco war voll in seinem Element:  
"Fantastisch, wirklich fantastisch. Nun das Make Up. Am besten was düsteres, was denkst du Mike?"  
"Düster ist gut, aber bitte macht was gegen die Narbe, sie ist immerhin das, was mich als der Junge der lebt auszeichnet."  
Hier schritt also Dianne auf den Plan. Sie schaute sich Harrys Gesicht kurz und genau an und meinte dann:  
"Die Narbe können wir mit einem einfachen Zauber dauerhaft abdecken, den nur du lösen kannst. Deine Augen sollten wir schön schwarz umranden und ein wenig grün einfließen lassen. Was deine Lippen angeht würde ich sagen, das wir sie entweder schwarz schminken oder sie so lassen wie sie sind."  
Harry und Draco schauten sich an:  
"Was meinst du, Draco? Ich wäre dafür das sie so bleiben wie sie sind."  
"Das würde ich auch sagen, aber wir sollten auf jeden Fall etwas Gloss verwenden."  
Dianne nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche:  
"Zuerst die Narbe." Sie erklärte Harry den Zauber bevor sie ihn ausführte, dann zeigte sie Harry auch noch wie er den Zauber wieder lösen konnte. Harry probierte es auch selbst gleich noch einmal, damit es auch klappte - wobei er aber bezweifelte, das er den Zauber jemals lösen würde. Als das alles geregelt war begann Dianne ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab zu schminken:  
"Du musst dir nicht extra Make Up kaufen, das einzige was du tun musst ist 'Focoloria schwarz' zu sagen und der Zauberstab wird zum Kajal. Das gleiche gilt für alles anderen Farben. Zum abschminken braucht es auch nicht mehr als dir das Gesicht zu waschen. Du siehst es funktioniert ganz einfach."  
Eine Weile hörte man kein Wort von der jungen Hexe. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten trat sie zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk:  
"Das sieht gut aus, überzeug dich selbst."  
Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl dem Spiegel zu und nickte.  
"So ist es in Ordnung, aber für die Ferien muss ich mir trotzdem Make Up kaufen. Immerhin darf ich in den Ferien nicht zaubern."  
Dianne lachte laut los:  
"Oh nein mein Lieber, das gilt nicht als zaubern, schminken darfst du dich mit deinem Zauberstab. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist dich ohne deinen Zauberstab zu schminken sei dir das freigestellt.  
Habt ihr noch wünsche?"  
Nun war wieder Draco an der Reihe. Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann:  
"Klar doch, ich glaube Harry hätte gerne noch ein paar Piercing und vielleicht ein Tattoo, stimmts?"  
Harry nickte  
"Wenn das möglich wäre"  
Nun schien Dianne erst richtig in ihrem Element zu sein. Schnell zog sie Tattoovorlagen aus ihrer Tasche und einige Schächtelchen, die die Piercings enthielten.  
"Hast du schon eine Idee, wo du überall Piercings haben willst?"  
"Klar doch, in meiner Augenbraue, an jedem Ohr drei und an meiner Unterlippe. Was die Tätowierung angeht hätte ich gerne irgendwo eine Schlange, vielleicht auf meinem Arm. Was denkst du Draco?"  
"Am Arm klingt gut. Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich darum wickelt?"  
Harry gab Draco Recht und Dianne machte sich an die Arbeit. Die Piercings waren alle schnell gemacht und durch einen Heilzauber auch sofort wieder verheilt. Harry beobachtete sich dabei immer ganz genau im Spiegel und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
*Wahnsinn, so würde mich nicht einmal mehr Hermione erkennen. Das ist so cool - endlich kann ich mein eigenes Leben leben und niemand wird sich mehr darum scheren, was ich zu Mittag esse oder was ich in meiner Freizeit treibe. Ich wünschte ich hätte das schon vor Jahren gemacht, vielleicht wäre ich dann nicht so ein seelisches Frack. Wie es aussieht war die Freundschaft mit Draco das Beste was mir in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert ist. Außerdem muss ich echt zugeben, das ich beginne Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Ich bewundere ihn wirklich. Er ist so stark. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er gar nicht an mir interessiert. Vielleicht wäre es doch ein Versuch wert. Ich sollte einfach gelegentlich mal mit ihm Flirten, dann werde ich ja sehen, ob er auch was für mich empfindet....*  
Inzwischen hatte Dianne alle Piercings gemacht und es ging an das Tattoo. Dies wurde sozusagen auf den Arm kopiert und dann mit einem Zauber versiegelt, das versiegeln war verdammt schmerzhaft, aber Harry hatte schon schlimmmere Schmerzen ausgestanden und zischte deshalb nur kurz als sich das Tatoo in seine Haut brannte. Dianne meinte darauf scherzhafterweise, dass sie sich solche Kunden immer wünscht, da die meisten wohl bald durchdrehten vor Schmerzen. Darauf konnten Harry und Draco nur müde lächeln und begannen das Tatoo zu inspiezieren. Die Schlange sah wunderbar aus, sie hatte ein grün-schwarzes Muster und wanderte gelegentlich über seinen Oberkörper auf seinen anderen Arm. Zu sagen Harry war begeistert würde nicht ausreichen, er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hin und weg von seinem neuem Aussehen.  
"Wahnsinn, ich erkenne mich sogar selbst nicht mehr, wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Ich habe den Körper gewechselt."  
Draco stimmte dem voll und ganz zu, mit jeder Veränderung schien Harry glücklicher zu werden - und je glücklicher Harry war, desto mehr verliebte sich Draco in den jungen Mann. Außerdem sah Harry mit den Piercings und dem Tatoo heiß aus - das ließ sich nun wirklich nicht verleugnen  
Nun war Jordan an der Reihe ihr bisheriges Werk zu bewundern und auch er konnte sich ein anzügliches Kommentar nicht verkneifen:  
"Wow, wenn ich nicht seit zehn Jahren mit Sev verheiratet wäre würde ich glatt um deine Hand anhalten Mike. Dumm gelaufen, oder?"  
Alle mussten lachen - nun ja - alle außer Draco mussten lachen, denn dieser hatte genau zwei Dinge in Jordans Kommentar gefunden, die ihm nicht passten: Erstens - Jordan hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt sich an SEINEN Harry ranzumachen, und Zweiten: Sev? Doch nicht etwa Sev wie in Severus Snape, oder?  
"Sagen Sie mal. Sie sind nicht zufällig der geheimnisvolle Jordan Snape, Ehemann von Severus Snape - meinem Patenonkel?"  
Alle im Raum schauten Draco verwirrt an. Draco fühlte sich dadurch leicht unwohl:  
"Was, ist doch nur ne Frage. Sev hat mir einmal im Vertrauen gesagt, das er mit jemanden verheiratet ist, der Jordan heißt und leider im versteckten bleiben musste, da er von Muggeln abstammt. Also bist dus nun?"  
Jordan - immer noch total baff - nickte und meinte:  
"Ja, das bin dann wohl ich, schön dich mal kennenzulernen. Aber sag mal wie kommst du denn nach London? Dein Onkel ist momentan auch hier und als er erfahren hatte, das du verschwunden bist ist er beinahe durchgedreht vor Sorge um dich. Er hat dir viel zu erzählen, so viel und er vermisst dich, es vergeht kein Tag an dem er nicht über dich redet."  
Draco standen die Schuldgefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nach all diesen Jahren in denen sich Sev so um ihn gekümmert hatte, ließ er ihn so lange in Ungewissheit. Er fühlte sich ehrlich wie ein Idiot:  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte einfach nur raus aus allen, dabei habe ich an nichts anderes mehr gedacht als so schnell wie möglich nach London zu kommen und mein eigenes Leben zu beginnen.  
Wie geht es ihm denn - alles in Ordnung? Wohnt er bei dir?"  
Jordan sah Draco kurz prüfend an und meinte dann nur:  
"Es ginge ihm besser wenn er wüsste, das es dir gut geht und du in Sicherheit bist. Er wohnt momentan in meinem Haus in Muggel London. Wenn du und Mike wollt könnt ihr uns ja morgen Abend zum Essen besuchen, was denkt ihr?"  
Harry und Draco schauten sich kurz an und wussten auf der Stelle die Antwort:  
"Klar doch, das lassen wir uns sicher nicht entgehen."  
Jordan grinste über die beiden - so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Langsam war er wirklich so weit diesen Tag zu dem verrücktesten in seinem Leben zu erklären.  
"Dann ist das ja geregelt, sagen wir so gegen sieben?"  
Wieder einstimmiges Nicken von Harry und Draco. Langsam fing Jordan an sich sorgen zu machen - was waren die beiden eigentlich - Borks? Er beschloss es allerdings erneut zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.  
"Hier bist du soweit fertig. Lovas wird heute Abend oder Morgen früh mit deinen neuen Klamotten zu dir kommen. Er macht das immer so - nimmt sich die Maße seines Kunden, geht in die Geschäfte, kauft Klamotten en Masse und was dem Kunden nicht gefällt behält er selbst."  
Harry nickte und überprüfte noch mal sein Speigelbild, nun hieß es also Premiere für Mike Brian. Er war gespannt. Gerade als er und Draco aus der Türe gehen wollten rief Jordan sie noch einmal zurück:  
"He, Draco und Mike. Wenn ich euch wäre würde ich mir jetzt die Abendzeitung kaufen, da steht sicher ein Bericht über Harrys ableben drin. Außerdem solltet ihr noch eine Visitenkarte von mir und Sev mitnehmen, sonst wird das nichts mit dem Abendessen."  
Draco nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen und Harry musste schon wieder wie ein Idiot über das ganze Gesicht grinsen. Als sie schließlich draußen waren hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus:  
"Warum grinst du denn so?"  
Harry lachte fröhlich auf und schloss Draco in seine Arme:  
"Harry Potter ist Tod, lang lebe Mike Brian"  
Draco schaute Harry in die Augen und nickte:  
"Ja, lang lebe Mike!!!"

***

**A/N:**  
Puh, das war mein längstes Kapitel bisher. Ich hoffe euch hat allen alles gefallen? Wenn nicht - Kritik, Lob und Ratschläge sind immer wieder willkommen und erwünscht.  
Als nächstes habe ich in Planung:  
- Ein Zeitungsbericht über Harrys "Tod"  
- Klamotten, Klamotten, Klamotten  
Für letzteres würde ich euch gerne um Hilfe bitten. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen für Harrys neues Outfit habt schickt sie mir bitte zu. Alles ist willkommen: Von Gothic bis hin zu sportlich. Ich bin auch für extravagante Sachen offen - nur nicht schüchtern sein. Des weiteren (heute bin ich wirklich nicht sehr entscheidungsfreudig) bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich Sev in die ganze: Harry P.-wird-zu-Mike B.-Sache einweihen lassen soll oder nicht. Was denkt ihr.  
Im voraus schon mal vielen Dank an euch.

666 dark greetings

**Lilie**

**Dank an:**  
Meine liebe liebe Schwester im Geiste aldi_sama. Schreib mir doch mal wieder - Ich vermisse dich wie verrückt. Hab dich lieb!!!  



	6. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer:**  
Ihr kennt die Sache, wenn nicht, lest alles wichtige bei einem der letzten Kapitel nach.

**Warnings:**  
SLASH

**Info:**  
_*...*_ = Mikes Gedanken  
_~...~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//...\\ = Parsel

***  
**Born to be alive**  
Kapitel 6  
***

Mike lachte fröhlich auf und schloss Draco in seine Arme:  
"Harry Potter ist Tod, lang lebe Mike Brian"  
Draco schaute Mike in die Augen und nickte:  
"Ja, lang lebe Mike!!!"

***

Auf dem Heimweg kamen Mike und Draco an einem Zeitschriftenstand vorbei, an welchem sich bereits die ganze Zauberwelt versammelt zu haben schien. Sie schauten erstaunt auf, als bereits die dritte Hexe in Tränen an ihnen vorbeilief und vor lauter weinen schon ganz hysterisch schien. Draco nickte Mike zu um diesen zu signalisieren, das er das gleiche dachte. Nachdem sich die Menschenmasse um den Stand etwas gelichtet hatte machte sich Draco daran sich einen Weg zum Stand vorzukämpfen und eine Zeitschrift zu kaufen.   
NAch ungefähr 15 Minuten stand Draco total zerzaust aber glücklich wieder vor Mike:  
"Meine Güte, die schlagen sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Abendprophet. Ich dachte schon ich bekomme keine Ausgabe mehr. Komm, setzen wir uns da vornen auf die Bank und lesen was sie so schreiben."  
Gemeinsam machten sie es sich auf der kleinen Holzbank gemütlich und Draco begann laut vorzulesen:

~~~~

_Harry Potter tod!  
_ _**zpa - Heute wurde die Zauberwelt erneut von einem tragischen Schicksalsschlag erschüttert. Harry Potter - bekannt als Der-Junge-der-lebte - wurde heute in einen schweren Autounfall verwickelt der ihm das Leben kostete.**_

_Wie wir heute erfahren haben, wurde der Goldene Junge der Zaubererwelt bei einem Autounfall nahe London schwer verletzt. Er war gemeinsam mit einem Freund unterwegs, als der Wagen ins schleudern kam und von der Straße abkam. Der Fahrer war auf der Stelle tod und Harry wurde mit schwersten Kopf- und Wirbelsäulenverletzungen in das St.Mungos Hospital gebracht. Obwohl die Ärtzte bis zuletzt um das Leben von Harry kämpften waren sie im Endeffekt doch Chancenlos. Zwei Stunden nach seiner Einlieferung in das Krankenhaus erlag Harry James Potter seinen schweren Verletzungen._

_Harry Potter - zweifellos der Star der modernen Zauberwelt und Genie in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hinterlässt eine Welt in Trauer. Dem Abendpropheten ist es gelungen ein Interview mit Harrys bestem Freund Ronald "Ron" Weasley zu machen, der sich zu dem tragischen Unfall unter Tränen äußerte:  
__"Mike war und ist mein bester Freund. Er war ohne jeden Zweifel ein Held und hat immer genau das getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hat sich immer die größte Mühe gegeben seinen Freunden ein guter Gefährte zu sein und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für alle. Ich werde ihn schrecklich vermissen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, das ich ihm bei seinen Abenteuern immer zur Seite gestanden bin?"  
__Wir können wohl alle Sagen, das Mr. Weasleys Worte uns aus der Seele sprechen. Wenn sie mehr über den Jungen- der-lebte erfahren wollen, schlagen sie bitte Seite drei dieser Ausgabe auf und lesen sie sort alles über Harry, sein Leben, seine Freunde und seinen Kampf.  
__Artikel und Fotos: Rita Skeeter _

~~~~

Als Draco zu Ende gelesen hatte waren sowohl er als auch Mike sprachlos. Einerseits konnten sie es kaum fassen, das die Geschichte so glaubhaft war, anderseits waren sie durch und durch überrascht, das ausgerechnet Ron sich zu dem Vorfall geäußert hatte. Nach einer Weile fand Mike seine Stimme wieder:  
"Dieser Idiot! Und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, das er hinter meinen Namen schaut, dabei ging es ihm auch nur darum ein bisschen Ruhm abzubekommen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, nachdem ich mich geoutet habe, wollte er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und nun? Jetzt gibt er eine Stunde nach meinem Tod ein Exklusivinterview mit Rita Skeeter."  
Draco bemerkte den Konflikt in dem sich Mike gerade befand und legte einen Arm um den Jungen:  
"Lass ihn, was solls. Du hast ja mich jetzt und ich schwöre, das ich nicht nur deinen Ruhm, sondern dich Mike Brian sehe."  
Mike schaute den blonden Jungen mit forschendem Blick an:  
"Versprochen, das du bei mir bleibst?"  
"Versprochen!"  
Die beiden schauten sich lange in die Augen und lächelnden. Dennoch traute sich immer noch keiner der beiden dem anderen zu gestehen, das sie gegenseitig mehr füreinander empfanden.  
Nach einer Weile erhoben sie sich wieder und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Heimweg. Die Zeitung warfen sie in den nächsten Mülleimer.

***

Zu Hause angekommen machten sie sich dann ein Abendessen, das sie wie immer auf dem Balkon einnahmen und nach dem Essen saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne für den Rest der Ferien. Sie beschlossen noch einige Festivals und Städte zu besuchen und natürlich auch einen kleinen Urlaub in Schottland. Sie einigten sich dann nicht mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hogwarts reisen, sondern direkt nach dem Urlaub sich wieder dort einzunisten.  
Es war bereits spät als sie sich gemeinsam in Mikes Bett legten. Sie hatten beide einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und sich ihren Schlaf redlich verdient.  
In dieser Nacht schliefen sie ohne unterbrechung richtig schön durch. Vor allem für Mike war es ein Segen endlich mal ohne die ständigen Alpträume schlafen zu können, die sonst seinen Schlaf immer prägten. Er fühlte sich in Dracos Umarmung wohl und geborgen.

***

Es war bereits spät als Mike und Draco am nächsten morgen erwachten. Draco war der erste, der seine Augen aufschloss und Mikes Körper neben sich bemerkte. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, ja so hatte er sich das immer vorgestellt. Aber dennoch konnte er seine Trauer darüber nicht verbergen, das Mike nur ein Freund und nicht mehr war. Wie gerne würde er doch jeden Morgen so aufwachen und Mike mit einem Kuss wecken, aber das schien ihm unvorstellbar und weit weg. So lag er also noch eine Weile wach bis Mike auch aufwachte und dachte über das Geschehene nach und was noch alles auf sie zukam. Heute würde wahrscheinlich Lovas mit Mikes Klamotten vorbeikommen und sie würden Sev und Jordan besuchen gehen. Außerdem mussten Sie Mike Brian an der Hogwarts-Schule anmelden und dafür sorgen, dass seine Identität weiterhin im Dunkeln blieb - ja, es kam noch viel auf Sie zu, sehr viel. Währen Draco weiter so da lag und seinen Gedanken nachhing wachte auch bald unser lieber Mike auf, der sich langsam begann zu strecken. Draco, der Mikes Gegenwart ganz vergessen hatte erschrak kurz und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett - schließlich hatte seine Erfahrung ihn gelehrt, das man nie vorsichtig genug sein konnte.  
"Draco, was ist denn los, habe ich dich erschreckt? Tut mir leid!"  
Erst jetzt registrierte Draco das er über seine Philosophien ganz vergessen hatte das Mike auch im Bett lag.  
"Schon in Ordnung, ich war nur in Gedanken."  
Er setzte sich neben Mike auf das Bett.  
"Und, wie hast du geschlafen?"  
Mike strahlte Draco an:  
"Besser denn je. Es fühlt sich toll an endlich FREI zu sein. Das ist mein erster Morgen als Mike Brian, was haben wir heute so vor?"  
Draco freute sich aufrichtig für seinen Freund, das dieser über seine Depri-Phase hinwegzukommen schien. Er sagte Harry was heute alles noch so zu tun sei. Harry strahlte vor allem bei der Aussicht endlich neue Kleidung zu bekommen.  
Sie standen beide auf und gingen duschen und danach Frühstücken. Mike war als erste aus dem Badezimmer und so nutzte er die Zeit, die Draco für seine Morgentoilette brauchte dafür ein schönes Brunch mit allerlei Leckereien zuzubereiten. Es gab Eier, Speck, Toast, Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup und vieles mehr. Draco fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf als er die Kühe betrat. Gemeinsam schlangen sie das Frühstück hinunter und dabei lobte Draco zwischen seinen Bissen immer wieder Harrys Kochkünste. Als sie es sich schließlich auf dem Balkon gemütlich machten und eine Zigarette rauchten hatten sich Dracos Lobesgesänge immer noch nicht ausgestellt:  
"Meine Güte Mike, du kochst wie ein Gott. Ich habe noch nie so gutes Essen gehabt wie gerade eben. Nicht mal die Elfen in Hogwarts kriegen einen so lekeren Brunch zustande. Wahnsinn...!"  
Mike musste lachen:  
"Okay Draco, danke, aber nun ist es genug mit dem Lob, ich werde ja noch ganz rot."  
Tatsächlich lieg Mikes Gesicht schon etwas rötlich an als er Draco stoppte.  
Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend auf dem Balkon als es an der Tür klingelte. Draco, der gerade seine Zigarette ausgedrückt hatte stand auf und ging die Türe öffnen.

***

Ungefähr drei Minuten später waren Mike, Draco und Lovas bereits im Wohnzimmer versammelt und schauten sich die Klamotten an, die Lovas extra für den toten-Jungen-der-lebte gekauft hatte. Lovas war mit einer Tüte gekommen, aber wie sich heausstellte war das eine Tüte ohne Boden, er zog immer wieder neue Schachteln, Pakete und Taschen aus ihr heraus.  
Als erstes erschien ein Karton der voll war mit den verschiedensten ärmellosen Shirts in den verschiedensten Farben, die meisten allerdings Schwarz. Jedes Shirt hatte einen anderen Aufdruck: _"Get a life!", "Would you do me a favour and Eat my pussy, please?"*, "International C-Lover", "Danger!", "Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell!", "Drop Dead Gorgeus", "Everbody be cool" und "Nancy Boy"_ waren nur einige der Messages die Mike am besten gefielen. Bei einigen der Shirts waren auch noch verzierungen in allen Farben und Formen vorhanden, sowohl Mike als auch Draco - der wirklich schon einiges gesehen hatte - kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Nachdem sie alle T-shirts eingehenst begutachtet hatten folgte dem ersten Karton ein zweiter, der voll von Hosen jeder Stilrichtung war. Die erste Hose, die Harry anprobierte war schwarz mit einem Lederaufsatz und wirklich sehr eng. Es folgte eine dunkelblaue Baggyhose mit einem Gürtel, eine weitere Lederhose, aber nicht so eng wie die erste und eine karierte Hose die überall Schnallen und Lederaufsätze hatte. Der Hit allerding war eine Stretch-Jeans mit Schlag, die über und über mit Pentagrammen und anderen Symbolen bestickt war. Außer diesen etwas ausgefallenern Modellen befanden sich in der Schachtel noch einige einfache Jeanshosen für den Alltag.  
Die nächste Schachtel die dann zu Tage kam war über und über gefüllt mit Oberteilen: Blusen aus Samt und Seide, mit und ohne Rüschchen, Pullis in allen erdenklichen Farben (außer rot-tönen) und noch einigen anderen Shirts. Besonders ein schwarzer Pulli mit der Aufschrift "Thanx God, I'm a V.I.P" und einem Madonnenbild hatte es Mike und Draco besonders angetan.  
In den Schachteln die Folgten befanden sich noch Schuhe und einige Boots, in denen Mike erstmal lernen musste zu laufen. Ein Herrenrock im Schottenmuster (Draco fiel bald um vor begeisterung), Ein schwarzes Cape aus Samt mit einem passenden Hut - den Mike schwor nie zu tragen, einige sportlliche Klamotten, einen schwarzen Ledermantel und viele Accesoires wie zum Beispiel eine Umschnalltasche aus einen Zebrafell ähnliche Kunstfell.  
Der Höhepunkt kam dann mit der letzten Schachtel voll von Schmuck und ähnlichem Kleinzeug. In dieser Schachtel befanden sich auch Piercings zum auswechseln und zwei Lederarmbänder mit Nieten, die Mike gleich anlegte.  
Als Lovas die beiden jungen Herren wieder ihrem Schicksal überließ war von Harry Potter so gut wie nichts mehr zu erkennen. Er trug die Baggyhose, dazu ein schwarzes T-shirt mit einem Pentagramm vornen aufgedruckt und darüber eine schwarze Bluse, die er nicht zuknöpfte. Abgerundet wurde das Bild durch die schwarzen Boots die er an den Füßen trug und deren Schnallen bei jedem Schritt schallten. Bei Mikes Anblick musste sich Draco wirklich zusammenreißen ihn nicht anzuspringen.  
Mike beobachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel:  
"Und, wie gefalle ich dir?"  
...(keine Antwort)...  
Mike drehte sich fragend zu einem träumend aussehenden Draco um und schaute ihn fragend an.  
...(immer noch keine Antwort)...  
"Draco?"  
Mikes rufen riss Draco dann doch noch aus seinen Tagträumen:  
"Was?"  
"Wie . sehe . ich . aus?"  
"Fantastisch, ich würde dich auf der Stelle heiraten!"  
Erneut ein folgte ein seltsamer Blick von Mike.  
"Wieso wollen mich alle heiraten? Was ist denn nur los?"  
Draco zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch:  
"Sag blos du merkst nicht wie gut du in diesen Sachen aussiehst?"  
Mike schaute n'ihn undgläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Anstatt eine Antwort darauf zu geben schnappte er sich seinen Schlüssel und meinte zu Draco:  
"Wir sollten los. Sev wartet bestimmt schon darauf sein Patenkind mal wieder zu sehen. Bist du fertig?"  
Draco nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station.

**Anmerkungen:**  
*Ich hoffe ihr kennt alle die Over 18-Fassung von "From Dusk till Dawn"?

**A/N:**  
Wahnsinn, hat das lange gebraucht. Zwar ist das Kapitel nicht so lang wie das vorherige, aber es war viel schwerer zu schreiben. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Naja, ich hoffe ich habe eure Erwartungen erfüllt? Wenn ihr irgendwelche Anregungen, Fragen etc. habt, schreibt mir einfach eine Email. Und vergesst nicht den schönen lila Buttom zu drücken. ;-)

**Dank An:**  
Aldi_sama - meine liebe kleine Schwester. hdl  
Alle die mir so nett gereviewt haben und  
besonderer Dankk gilt all denen die mir ihre Ideen für Mikes Outfit geliefert haben. Ich hoffe es ist alles so wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt.

666 Dark Greetings

**_Lilie_**


	7. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer:**  
lest doch einfach die von den vorherigen Kapiteln, denn hier w?rde sowieso das gleiche stehen wie zuvor.

**Warnings:**  
SLASH! - m/m - Ihr könnt das nicht ab? Dann haut bitte ab. Außerdem ein wenig haertere Themen. OOC Harry und Draco. Ansonsten sollte ich vielleicht sagen das dieses Kapitel seeeeeehr schnulzig wird.

**Info:**  
_*...*_ = Mikes Gedanken  
_~...~_ = Dracos Gedanken  
//...\\ = Parsel  
_***FB***...***FB***_ = Flashback

**A/N:**  
**_Lynne Malfoy_**: Danke fuer dein ueberschwengliches Lob (ich wurde wirklich rot - passiert selten). Hab keine Angst Mike und Draco werden bald ein Paar, ich wollte nur nichts uebersTuerzen, da ich denke, das dies nach ihren fr?heren Erlebnissen unwahrscheinlich w?re.  
**_idril.tinuviel_**: Schoen das du meine Geschichte spannend und gewagt findest. Ich finde es zwar eher nicht so schlimm wie einige Geschichten meiner Eglischsprachigen Kollegen, aber trotzdem Danke. Was den Goth angeht: Ich denke eigentlich das sowohl Mike als auch Draco sehr gut als Goths kommen, au?erdem muss ich zugeben, das ich teilweise auch ein Goth bin und da meine Geschichten immer einen wahren Kern aus meinem Leben haben habe ich das so gemacht. Ich hoffe es sTuert dich nicht zu sehr?  
**_HIMSnapeLegolas666_**: Wow, danke fuer dein riesen Review. Da ich gerne mit der Geschichte vorankommen m?chte werde ich nur das wichtigste beantworten: Keine Angst wegen Klein-Voldie, denn wie bereits erw?hnt ist in meiner Geschichte der Krieg bereits vorbei und kein Voldielein mehr da (aber man kann ja nie wissen wohin mich meine Gedanken noch fuehren werden *ggg*). Was meine Grueße angeht: Ja ich kenn mich ein bisschen mit dieser Szene aus, bin aber kein Mitglied, Anhaenger oder wie immer man es nennen will. Ich hoffe ich habe das letzte Kapitel trotzdem so gestaltet, wie du es dir vorstellst? Achja, was ich noch fragen wollte: Bist du HIMfan?

*****  
Born to be alive  
Kapitel 7  
*****

Snape lief aufgeregt in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er war zwar immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen, was aber auch klar ist, wenn man bedenkt, das er erst seid einigen Tagen wieder laufen konnte. Nach dem Krieg hatte ein schwerer Fluch seine Beine getroffen und es hatte ihm und Albus lange gebraucht, bis sie einen Gegenzauber gefunden hatten. Nun hatte er das Gef?hl in seinen Beinen wieder und konnte wieder laufen.  
Im Moment hatte er aber andere Probleme als seine schwachen Beine, die immer wieder drohten unter ihm wegzuklappen. Heute Abend wuerde er endlich mal wieder seinen Patensohn sehen, der vor einigen Wochen spurlos verschwunden war. Snape musste bei dem Gedanken laecheln.

_***FB***_

Es war bereits spaet - nach neun - und Jordan war noch immer nicht nach Hause gekommen. So spaet kam er sonst nie, meistens kam er immer um sechs oder sieben Uhr. Severus machte sich langsam Sorgen das seinem Ehemann etwas zugestoßen war. Es gab zwar nicht viele, die ueber Severus' und Jordan bescheid wussten, aber in seinen Augen waren es schon zu viele. Er als ehemaliger Todesser und Jordan als Halbblut lebten in staendiger Angst vor den Racheakten der NeoTodesser, wie sie sie nannten. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr dabei waren, als Voldemort noch lebte standen sie dem dunklen Lord und seinem Kreis in nichts nach. Allein der Gedanke daran Jordan koennte etwas zugestoßen sein jagte Severus einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken.   
Er stand auf, wollte gerade die Kerzen ausblasen und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Mann begeben als die Tuer zu ihrer Wohnung aufgeschlossen wurde und Jordan die Wohnung betrat. Erleichtert lief Severus in den Flur und viel Jordan um den Hals:  
"Meine Guete Dan, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht - wo warst du denn so lange. Ich wollte gerade nach dir Suchen gehen."  
Jordan schloss die Arme um Snape und schaute ihm laechelnd in die Augen:  
"Keine Angst Sev, mir geht es gut. Ich hatte nur noch was zu erledigen. Wir hatten heute einen besonderen Kunden, fuer den ich noch was erledigen musste."  
Jordan gab seinem Ehemann einen Kuss auf den Mund und loeste sich aus der Umarmung um seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe auszuziehen:  
"Was riecht hier so gut Sev?"  
Severus laechelte seinen Mann geheimnisvoll an und f?hrte ihn in ihr Esszimmer wo ein schoen gedeckter Tisch mit allerlei von Jordans Lieblingsessen stand:  
"ueberaschung mein Schatz."  
Als Jordan alles sah wurde er rot und schaute seinem Seelenverwandten betroffen an:  
"Oh mein Gott, du gibst dir so viel Muehe mit dem Essen und ich komme auch noch zu spaet. Es tut mir soooo leid."  
"Keine Angst Dan, solange du dich jetzt mit mir hinsetzt und das Essen genie?t ist alles in Ordnung."  
Die beiden machten es sich am Esstisch bequem und begann gemuetlich zu essen. Erst herrschte einige Zeit ein vertrautes schweigen, das schließlich von Jordan unterbrochen wurde:  
"Uebrigens, wir bekommen morgen Besuch von jemanden."  
Sev schaute auf, er war verwundert, sie empfingen eher selten Gaeste bei sich zu Hause und erst recht niemanden aus der Zauberwelt, meistens befreundete Muggel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wen Jordan meinte:  
"Achja, wer den?"  
Jordan laechelte seinen Mann freundlich an:  
"Wen wuerdest du denn am liebsten mal wieder sehen um zu wissen, das es ihm Gut geht?"  
Sev schaute Jordan traurig an. Wieso stellte sein Mann ihm solche Fragen, wenn er die Antwort sowieso schon kannte? Er antwortete trotzdem:  
"Wen wohl. Drake, aber ich bezweifle, das ich ihn jemals wieder sehen werde. Ich meine, er ist ja nicht umsonst in den Untergrund gegangen..."  
Hier blieb Sev die Stimme weg, als er in das grinsende Gesicht seines Ehegatten schaute. Konnte es wirklich sein? Nein...! Oder doch?  
"Willst du mir etwa erzaehlen du haettest Drake - meinen Patensohn Draco Malfoy - getroffen und mit ihm geredet?" Jordan nickte stolz und begann Sev von seiner Begegnung mit Draco zu erzaehlen, natuerlich ließ er aus, wer der Freund war, der sich bei ihnen seine ID hatte aendern lassen - Datenschutz versteht sich.  
"...und so haben ich und Draco vereinbart dass er und Mike morgen zum Abendessen bei uns vorbeikommen."  
schloss er schließlich seine Erzaehlung ab und Severus sprang ihm fuermlich in die Arme vor Glueck.  
"Meine Guete Dan, vielen vielen Dank, ich habe dich soooo lieb. Danke! Wie kann ich dir nur jemals danken?"  
"Nun ja, ich h?tte da schon eine Idee...."

***FB Ende***

Draco und Mike hatten nicht viel Schwierigkeiten die Wohnung ihres Professors zu finden, da diese nicht sehr weit von der ihren entfernt war. Nach ungefaehr einer Viertelstunde Fußmarsch kamen die beiden bei der Wohnung an. Den ganzen Weg ueber hatte Draco versucht Mike davon zu ueberzeugen, dass er in seinen neuen Klamotten gut aussah vergeblich. Erst als sie n?her an Snapes Haus kamen wurde Draco wieder still und schien in sich gekehrt zu sein. Harry, der sich ueber dies wunderte fragte schließlich:  
"Drake? Alles in Ordnung, du bist so still."  
Draco schaute Mike mit einem verzweifelten Blick an bevor er ihm antwortete:  
"Sorry, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich mich nacher Sev gegenueber verhalten soll. Er hat so viel fuer mich getan und mir in den letzten Jahren so sehr geholfen und ich Idiot habe ihn einfach im Stich gelassen. Er muss sich furchtbar um mich gesorgt haben. Ich fuehle mich wie der letzte A****."  
"Keine Sorge mein lieber, er wird sich viel zu sehr freuen dich wieder zu sehen, dass er gar keine Zeit haben wird dich auszuschimpfen. Und nun froehlich laecheln, wir sind da."  
Gemeinsam betraten Sie das Grundstueck, welche das kleine, gemuetliche Haus von Jordan und Sev umgab. Die beiden hatte es sich wirklich sehr gemuetlich gemacht. Im Großstadttreiben von London schien das Haus und der kleine aber huebsche Garten der es umgab fast wie eine Oase. Die Jungen konnten es kaum erwarten das Haus von Innen zu sehen.  
Bereits kurz nach dem Sie geklingelt hatten konnten sie Schritte im Flur hoeren und die Tuer wurde geoeffnet. Vor ihnen stand kein anderer als der einzige, echte Severus Snape. Beiden fiel beim Anblick ihres Lehrers die Kinnlade herunter. Draco war der erste der seine Sprache wiederfand und elegant seine Ueberraschung ueberspielte das sein Onkel wieder laufen konnte:  
"Sev, schoen die zu sehen, wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
Die beiden umarmten sich gegenseitig und wendeten sich dann wieder Mike zu. Draco nahm schnell Mikes Hand in die seine und stellte die beiden einander vor:  
"Mike, das ist Severus, Severus, Mike."  
Mike und Severus reichten sich ebenfalls die Haende und begrueßten sich gegenseitig mit den ueblichen Floskeln. Die ganze Zeit starrte Snape den Jungen mit durchdringenden Blick an. Er war sich sicher, das er diesen bereits einmal gesehen hatte, er wusste nur nicht wo.  
Dennoch bat er die beiden herein und sie machten es sich gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer gemuetlich. Severus schenkte ihnen je ein Glas Rotwein ein und geselle sich zu ihnen:  
"So, Drake, was hast du in den letzten Wochen denn so getrieben?"  
Als Antwort erhielt er zunaechst erst einmal einen schuldbewussten Blick seines Neffen, bevor dieser ihm alles erzaehlte:  
"Nun, da du weißt wie die letzten Wochen die ich noch zu Hause war fuer mich liefen, werde ich gleich da anfangen, wo wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben:  
Wie du vielleicht weißt hatte ich ja die Nase von meiner Mutter so ziemlich voll. Also habe ich mich bei Nacht und Nebel nach London abgesetzt. Die ersten paar Tage habe ich in einem kleinen Hotel in Diagon Alley uebernachtet, aber natuerlich konnte ich dort auch nicht ewig bleiben, also habe ich eine Wohnung gesucht und gefunden: Bei Mike."  
Es wurde eine kurze Zeit still im Raum, als Sev Mike von oben bis unten musterte. Immer noch konnte er das Gefuehl nicht abschuetteln und er wollte unbedingt die wahre Identität von dem Jungen herausfinden, bei dem sein Neffe nun lebte:  
"So, Mike, du hast dich also meines Neffen angenommen? Sehr schoen, sehr schoen. Kann ich fragen, was sie beruflich machen? Ich muss zugeben, das ich mir immer Sorgen um meinen einzigen Paten mache und daher kein Problem haette meine 45er und meine Schaufel zu benutzen. Haben wir uns verstanden."  
Draco, der bemerkte das Mikes Gesicht immer und immer mehr Farbe verlor, stand langsam auf und bat seinen Onkel mit zuckersueßer Stimme um ein Gespraech unter vier Augen. Bevor er ging legte er Mike kurz aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter und dann zog er Snape hinter sich her in die Kueche. Dort verschloss er die Tuer und schaute ihn wuetend an. Sev war sofort klar das er mit der 45er/Schaufel-Nummer einen schritt zu weit gegangen war:  
"Drake, es..."  
Draco hob seine Hand, z?ndete sich am offenen Fenster eine Zigarette an, nahm einen sehr tiefen Zug und legte los:  
"Was sollte das eben da drau?en? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und kann auf mich selber aufpassen. Mike ist in Ordnung, wenn er das nicht waere, dann wuerde ich nicht bei ihm wohnen, er ist auf der Guten Seite und das ist garantiert."  
"Woher willst du das wissen, er koennte in Todesser sein und du rennst ihm direkt ins Nest. Du weißt doch selbst am Besten, zu was die f?hig sind. Oder etwa nicht?"  
Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Draco mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsaudruck dem Fenster zu und starrte hinaus:  
"ICH weiß verdammt gut was sie mir angetan haben. Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum ich ihm so vertraue, weil ich dann seine wahre, alte Identität preisgeben muesste und das will ich nicht. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen: Er versteht sehr gut was ich durchgemacht habe und er hat aehnliches erlebt, er wuerde mir nichts antun, nie."  
Immer noch skeptisch erwiederte Sev:  
"Das kann ja sein, aber etwas an seinem Auftreten gefaellt mir nicht, ich habe ihn schon einmal getroffen und ich weiß nicht wo. Ich mache mir ja nur Sorgen um dich, verstehst du das?"  
Draco nickte den Kopf.  
"Klar verstehe ich das und ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafuer. Aber in den letzten Tagen bin ich Mike sehr nahe gekommen und ich werde dies unter keinen Umstaenden aufs Spiel setzen."  
Bei diesem Satz kapierte das Zaubertrankgenie endlich worum es ging:  
"Oh mein Gott, du bist verliebt in ihn? Habe ich recht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube es koennte soweit kommen."  
"Naja, ich koennte nicht sagen das ich dich nicht verstehen, er sieht wirklich gut aus. Als Jordan mir erzaehlte was fuer eine Schoenheit dein Freund ist, habe ich nicht gedacht, das er so gut aussieht. Ich verspreche dich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr einzumischen. Und nun mach diesen Stinker aus und geh wieder hinein zu deinem Freund, er wartet auf dich. Ich werde solange alles fuer das Essen herrichten. Jordan m?sste auch bald nach Hause kommen."  
Draco drueckte seine Zigarette aus und begab sich zurueck ins Wohnzimmer wo Mike gerade dabei war die Bilder an der Wand zu begutachten. Draco nahm ihn in den Arm und entschuldigte sich fuer Sevs Verhalten. Er erklaerte ihm warum dieser so ausgeflippt war und dann machten sie es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem um ein wenig fern zu sehen bis es Essen gab.  
Sie waren gerade bei ihrer zweiten Runde Sex and the City als die Tuer aufging und Kordan eintrat. Er strahlte die beiden an und gab ihnen die Hand.  
"Hi Drake, Hi Mike, wie f?hlst du dich so mit deinem neuen Leben, alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"  
"Mir gings selten besser, vielen Dank. Der Zeitungsartikel war nicht schlecht. Man koennte es glatt glauben, wenn man es nicht besser w?sste."  
"Ich bin froh, das meine Dienste ihnen so gut geholfen haben."  
Weiter kamen sie nicht, da Sev sie zum essen herein rief.  
Sie setzten sich gemeinsam hin und redeten ueber dies und das. Dabei kamen sie auch auf die schule zu sprechen und Severus bot Mike an ihn auf Hogwarts anzumelden.  
Leider ging der Abend viel zu schnell vorbei und Mike und Draco beschlossen sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Severus und von Jodan und versprachen sich diesmal schnell wieder zu melden.

***

Zuhause angekommen machten sie es sich wie gewohnt vor dem Schlafengehen auf dem Balkon gemuetlich um noch eine zu rauchen. Draco beobachtete Mike eingehend und musste erneut feststellen das er dabei war sich in den Jungen zu verlieben. Er wusste nur nicht ob dieser seine Gefuehle auch erwiederte. Nach einem langen Kampf mit sich selbst beschloss er zu fragen:  
"Mike, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
"Klar doch!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdr?cken soll, also sage ich es einfach ganz direkt, also sei mir bitte nicht b?se falls ich einen Wund Punkt treffen sollte, okay? ... Gut, was ich dich fragen will ist...nachdem was du diese Ferien und zuvor alles erlebt hast...ich meine die Sache mit deinem Onkel... naja, ich weiß nicht ob du es auch fuehlst...ich auf jeden Fall..."  
Mike hatte nun endgueltig genug von Dracos gestotter:  
"Drake...komm auf den Punkt. Ich verstehe keinen Ton von dem was du laberst."  
"Okay, Mike ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt und wuerde gerne wissen, ob es eine Chance fuer uns gibt."  
Die naechsten Minuten war es auf dem Balkon sehr still. Draco dachte schon er haette einen Fehler gemacht und bereitete sich mental auf eine Abfuhr vor als Mike zu sprechen begann:  
"Nun wie du bereits sagtest: Nach alledem was ich diesen Sommer erlebt habe wird es mir schwer fallen jemals wieder jemanden so stark zu trauen. Aber ich glaube ich beginne mich dennoch in die zu verlieben und fange auch an dir zu vertrauen. Auf jeden Fall wuerde ich uns gerne eine Chance geben, aber du musst verstehen das ich noch nicht soweit bin wieder mit jemanden intim zu werden, auch wenn du es bist. Kannst du damit leben?"  
Langsam stand Draco auf und ging auf Mike zu, er ging vor ihm auf die Knie und streichelte ihn langsam ueber die Wange:  
"Wir werden uns so lange Zeit nehmen wie wir wollen. Ich bin auch noch nicht bereit."  
Auf Mikes Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen aus und er lehnte sich vorsichtig vor und kuesste seinen neuen Freund sanft auf die Lippen. Zum Ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefuehl wirklich das Richtige zu tun.

*** 


End file.
